


Sink Your Claws In My Heart

by blakesparkles



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blowjobs, Bunny!Jack, Everything That I Wont/Don't Have in My Goddamn Life, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Grooming, Hunting, I studied rabbit behaviour for this, Kids, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Mates, No animals have been harmed during the process of this fic, Sassy Jack, Scenting, Smut, Warren - Freeform, Why is, Wolf!Mark, bond, handjobs, heat - Freeform, not a tag yet..., this is NOT literal animal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles
Summary: "Rabbits are prey.”“So what?” Jack glares.“And I’m a predator.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This absolutely started because of that game Obey, yes.

Jack growls, feeling the instinct inside of him, when a moving truck parks just across from his family’s house. He can see the new car through the window, and he can smell the wolf from here. Jack’s mother is frantically stomping her feet against the floor and telling the rest of the family to pack their stuff. Apparently, they all need to stay at her sister’s house for a while until they can find a new place to live.

 

Jack growls again. 

 

He hates wolves.

 

They worked so hard to have their peaceful place and just because of one wolf, his whole family wants to run away. Jack tries stopping his father and brothers, saying they can figure it out. Even Malcolm seems to agree with Jack, tilting his head as if listening to him. His mother has made the decision, however. She’s the leader, they can’t argue. Still, Jack huffs and remains near the window, glaring at the stranger. He’s always been the stubborn one anyways.

 

“I’m staying.” His mother looks at him with wide eyes. “We’ve got to try something! I can just… talk to them. Or watch for a while.” She shakes her head immediately and Jack almost thinks she’ll shift out of anger. He keeps his scent calm, though, soothing his mother. His family. He stares at them with a determined look. His father nods at him, accepting his son’s choice.

 

“Fine,” she huffs. “But at least keep us in touch… I… I don’t want you to get hurt…” Jack hugs her, assuring her he’ll be fine. When he says he’s not a child, his mother chuckles. 

 

It takes them hours to get organized. Jack helps his brothers and sisters pack and his father makes sure the car is all set. It’s only by the evening that they are officially in the car, his mother holding his hand from outside the window. “Call me as soon as possible.”

 

He nods, saying he loves everyone and Jack watches them disappear on the road. His aunt lives in a city nearby, so they have a couple of hours to travel. The Irishman glares back at the house in front of his street, the smell of the wolf burning his nostrils. The second floor of the place has the lights on, so Jack assumes they must be up there. He comes back to his home, deciding he’ll spend the night on the couch. Not taking his eyes off that house for one goddamn second.

 

He has half-closed eyes when the last light of the house goes off. Jack jumps from the couch, shaking himself awake. It’s almost two in the morning according to the kitchen’s clock. He wants to explore. His instinct is telling him that now is a good time to watch the creature and see if it has anything planned for them. He needs to make sure his family will be safe. Jack goes to the backyard and takes his clothes off, placing them on the porch. Then, the green-haired man shifts to his rabbit form quietly. His fur is grey with a touch of brown, followed by long ears that are standing up. He sniffs and pays attention to any sound. He senses are stronger in his animal form.

 

Jack hops and sneaks to the front yard of the house, holding a growl because of the scent. He goes for the back, hoping to find a quiet way in. This wolf has strength and power. Jack can tell only by the scent, making his ears flop down. The layout of the house is the mirror version of his, so Jack shifts back for a moment behind bushes to open the backdoor. It doesn’t creak and Jack holds his breath, shifting again and walking inside. 

 

The house is still bare. There’s some furniture laying in the living room, waiting to be set. The kitchen is empty. White is everywhere, making it hard for Jack to blend in. The walls are naked and he can only rely on the wooden floor to stay a little camouflaged. He sniffs, knowing where the wolf has been. The wolf has spent most of his time in the living room and on the stairs, probably from carrying packages all day.

 

The stairs. Right. They are definitely upstairs, in the room. So far, Jack hasn’t seen anything menacing. That is good. His eyes shine in the dark, his whiskers flickering a bit with anxiety when he starts climbing the stairs. Jack’s heart beats fast when he spots one door ajar. The scent is incredibly strong in there, meaning the wolf is inside. He’s curious but also afraid. He has risked too much already. But… it is not enough to assure his family’s security.

 

He slowly lets his small face show at the door, seeing a huge bed in the middle of the room. There is a closet on the right wall and the bathroom door on the left. Jack panics when he sees no one in bed and he walks a little further, trying to look for something else. He doesn’t notice his mistake until he hears a loud, deep growl coming from behind the door, making Jack turn with wide eyes, his rabbit form jumping away. The wolf is right in front of him, growling with strength, his black fur is up in a predatory manner. He’s huge. Jack wants to whimper but also fight. His instincts are a mess. 

 

The wolf with red eyes snarls at him and Jack jumps back again, reaching the corner of the wall. The wolf literally has him pinned in a corner and he can kill him right there. Jack will die because of his stubbornness. He still tries to get out by grunting and getting his front legs up, hitting the wolf’s face with his feet. The wolf backs up with a huff, shaking his head.  _ Take that, you stupid wolf,  _ Jack thinks.  _ Back the fuck off. _

 

The wolf stops growling. Instead, he tilts his head to Jack and sniffs him. Jack hisses, showing his teeth, and the other animal snorts. Jack is offended immediately. He almost wants to change back just to tell him to fuck off. Taking advantage of the wolf’s distraction, he ducks quickly around the predator and begins to hop down the stairs, only to feel sharp teeth holding him back. Jack lets out a scream, even though the teeth did not sink into his skin. He’s making a fuss to be set free, but the wolf just groans while holding his fur into his mouth and bringing him back to the room. Jack is trying to bite and scratch the wolf as much as he can, but the wolf sets him inside the bathroom quickly. Before Jack can return to his feet, his eyes catch the wolf shifting back to lock the Irishman inside the bathroom. 

 

_ Fuck,  _ Jack curses to himself.

 

It takes a few moments for Jack’s breathing to go back to normal. He’s angry he got caught in this stupid situation and now he can’t get out unless they really talk  _ or _ he gets killed. He remains in his rabbit-shape, listening to noises outside the room. For what Jack could gather, that wolf is an alpha and a man. The red eyes show his status proudly and Jack tries to frown with his bunny face. It feels like hours have passed and nothing has happened since he was locked inside. He’s exhausted, he didn’t sleep at all. Too busy watching the wolf.

 

Jack is almost nodding off when he hears a knock on the door. He jumps, his ears going straight up when he hears a deep voice. 

 

“What do you want?” says the man. Jack’s heartbeats increase, not sure if he should answer or not. “Who are you and why did you invade my house?”

 

Jack snorts, trying to show his anger but all that comes out are squeaking sounds. There’s a silent beat before the man continues. “Uh, you haven’t shifted back?” Jack squeaks again and he hears the man sigh. “We kinda need to talk, you know…”

 

The man is obviously trying to trick him. Jack can’t trust him. He is trying to calm him down through his voice. Jack can’t think of any other way to get out of this mess, though. He huffs and changes back, his arms surrounding his legs. He glares at the tile. “Fine.” He turns his face to the door. “But don’t you dare walk in and see me naked, I’ll bite the shit out of you.” 

 

Jack hears a laugh. “Alright, geez. You’re a feisty little one, aren’t you?”

 

“Call me that again and I’ll punch you in the face.”

 

More laughter rings in Jack’s ears and he grips his fingernails into his arms, feeling ridiculous. The wolf is making fun of him, isn’t he? Goddamnit, how Jack wishes he was back home. He’s so stupid, thinking he would get away with something like this. They are quiet for a while, but he hears him clearing his throat.

 

“Sorry,” he says. “I’m Mark. What’s your name?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

“Listen, you are a rabbit locked inside a werewolf’s bathroom. It’s not me that’s in a tight situation here, buddy. I won’t let you go without answers.” Jack can sense the frown in the voice and a small frustration in his scent. “So, what’s your name?”

 

He takes his time, not saying anything right away on purpose. “Jack.”

 

“Alright, Jack. What brings you here?”

 

Jack grinds his teeth lightly, feeling the stress and exhaustion embracing him. “I live across the street. My family caught your scent and, for fear of being threatened, they decided to go somewhere else.”

 

Mark hums. “And you didn’t?”

 

“I stayed to make sure it was alright. I didn’t want to move out again just because of something like  _ you. _ ” He sighs, resting his head over his arms. “I guess I was wrong though… It’s not alright…”

 

Mark doesn’t say anything after that. Jack nods off a couple of times, but keeps waking up when his head tilts too much. He’s cold and starting to feel hungry. Jack wants to shift to his animal form just so the fur can protect him, but before he even does so, Mark knocks again.

 

“I just left spare clothes in front of the bathroom. I want you to take them when I unlock the door. Don’t you  _ dare _ try to run away, Jack.” He shivers, sensing the threat and hating himself for feeling small. The alpha clearly has the power of his position right now. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” he murmurs.

 

The sound of the door being unlocked makes Jack move to the doorknob. He’s still sitting, protecting his private parts, so he’s just stretching his body enough to open it. When he does that, he meets Mark’s eyes immediately. Jack freezes for a moment, watching Mark standing there. He has tanned skin, his hair is black but the front is dyed bright red. His eyes are shiny half-moons and he seems surprised to see Jack’s face. The Irishman ducks his head and quickly grabs the clothes, closing the door again and trying to make his heart quiet. 

 

He scoffs at the clothes because they smell like the wolf. Jack has no choice but to wear them, at least he won’t be butt-naked anymore. He’s been given a grey long-sleeved shirt and  black sweatpants. He huffs, thinking that they will do for now. The shirt is clearly too loose on him, the sleeves covering his hands. His instinct tells him he should thank Mark, but he stays quiet.

 

Instead, he moves to the bathtub and, too tired to even think twice about it, he falls asleep.

  
  
  
  


Jack wakes up with a stiff neck and he groans softly, knowing his body disapproved of the position he was in. He stretches his arms and legs until he hits the end of the tub and he breathes deeply. It takes him a moment to realize Mark’s scent is thicker now, so he opens his eyes only to see said man staring down at him. Jack freezes with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. Mark seems embarrassed that he was caught watching the rabbit. He raises his hands, as if meaning no harm, and he steps back.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He shows concern in his eyes. “I… You fell asleep and… I didn’t want to wake you up.” Jack keeps judging the wolf from inside the tub, curling up into a ball. “It’s morning. I thought you’d be hungry.”

 

The green-haired man stares him up and down, mouth shut in a thin line.

 

“I’m glad you put the clothes on…” he adds quietly.

 

“I am too now, knowing you sneaked up like that.” Jack scoffs.

 

“Hey, I knocked. You were asleep.”

 

“I stand by my point.” Mark huffs at Jack, scratching the back of his head.

 

Mark looks at Jack some more, taking him all in to the point that Jack flushes and ducks his head. “You said you wanted to keep your family safe.” Mark says. “How about this: I promise to let you know what you want. You can ask about me, so you’ll be sure I’m not a threat. I really mean no harm. But something tells me you’re too stubborn and won’t take just that as an answer.” He smiles briefly before continuing. “And in exchange,” he clears his throat. “I’d like if you stayed here, in my sight.”

 

“You want to keep me here?!” Jack knits his eyebrows. “Are you serious?!”

 

“I think it’s only fair. You did invade my house, didn’t you? I get to keep you then.” He smirks, knowing fully well he’s annoying the rabbit.

 

Jack grunts. “That doesn’t mean I will be easy to be around.”

 

“Is that a yes I hear?”

 

He sighs. “Fine. I want at least my own clothes and my cellphone.” Mark nods, agreeing to their terms. 

 

“C’mon, breakfast is ready then.”

 

Jack groans to himself, following the wolf downstairs and heading to the kitchen. The house is still mostly empty, but it looks like Mark was organizing some cooking supplies because he had set a round table in the middle of the kitchen, and Jack sees two plates with eggs, bacon and toast. He can smell the orange juice from here and his stomach betrays him by growling in hunger. He ignores the grin Mark is giving him and sits to eat.

 

“I didn’t know.” Mark says when Jack is halfway through his plate. “I didn’t know there was a warren across the street when I bought the house.” He looks at the red-haired man, listening to him for once. He sounds sincere. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

 

After a moment, Jack nods, accepting his reason. “It was… instinct. They did what was best.”

 

“But you’re here.”

 

“What about it?” Jack continues to eat.

 

Mark shrugs. “You seem to be different. I have to admit, part of this deal is for me to know you too.” He watches Jack, frowning as if trying to figure him out. “You stayed when you could’ve gone with your warren. You wanted to fight back. Rabbits are prey.”

 

“So what?” Jack glares.

 

“And I’m a predator.”

 

“Woah, you’re a  _ true _ genius. I am so impressed.” Jack rolls his eyes and Mark chuckles. He didn’t mean to make him laugh. That stupid bubbly laugh. 

 

“It’s unusual for a prey to walk towards the predator, you know?”

 

Jack shrugs and chooses to finish his breakfast. Mark hums, still grinning slightly but he eats too. The Irishman gets up as soon as he’s done, catching the werewolf’s attention. “I want to get my stuff now.”

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

“No fucking way!” Jack instincts kick in, protecting his home. “That’s  _ my _ territory.”

 

“You came here first.” Jack growls at that, knowing Mark is giving his  _ it’s only fair  _ talk. It doesn’t stop Jack’s leg from stomping up and down in a stressed manner. He thinks this through. The wolf’s scent will be gone after at least a week or so. That’s the time he can tell his family to come back. He doesn’t say anything, just crosses his arms around his chest, scowling when Mark’s scent sticks to him with these clothes.

 

“Let’s just go already…” he huffs. 

 

Throughout the whole  _ house tour _ , Mark keeps him close. Their arms almost brushing against each other. Jack doesn’t know how he feels about that. He gathers clothes in a bag, his computer, cellphone, toothbrush and things like that. Just to get him by and not die out of boredom. Mark’s eyes are everywhere, he’s fascinated by everything in the house. 

 

Jack is looking at his feet, noticing he was barefoot the whole time, when Mark spots some portraits.

 

“You have a big family.” He hums and smiles to himself when good memories blossom in his mind regarding them. “You must really love them.” He adds as if scenting Jack’s emotions. He nods and proceeds with the task, wanting the wolf to spend as little time as he can here. They leave the house quickly, Jack looking back and sighing, feeling the cement under his feet and then the grass in front of Mark’s house. 

 

He goes inside and puts the bag next to a couch, taking his cellphone and texting his mother. He tells her to stay on his aunt’s for a week, that he’s _ meeting _ the new neighbor and that he’ll see if things go well. The text will at least calm his mother down, knowing he’s alive. Mark shuffles awkwardly in the middle of the room and Jack scowls at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” he says in alarm. “Uh, I’m gonna unpack some stuff now. If you don’t mind.” 

 

Jack gives a lazy hand gesture, saying for him to go ahead. It’s not like he’s going anywhere. His home smells like the alpha too now- there’s no point. He stays on the couch, playing with his phone, clearly bored. Sometimes he catches himself watching Mark lifting some furniture, placing it in the correct places. Sometimes he stares a lot. It’s quite distracting, really. Jack covers his eyes with his arm, lying on the couch with a groan.

 

A few hours pass when his hunger strikes again and he curls into a ball. Mark showered a few minutes ago and he’s coming downstairs, smelling like soap and something else he can’t quite tell. Jack figures it must be an alpha thing, only for werewolves to understand anyway. Mark asks if he wants to eat pasta and, as much as he would like to say no just because, he agrees. Apparently Mark skipped lunch, too busy working in the house. Jack didn’t notice the time.

 

Jack is sitting in the chair again, frowning at the plate while Mark cooks. The image of a wolf cooking for a rabbit makes Jack question his sanity. 

 

“Are you sick?” Mark pulls him back from his thoughts.

 

“What, why?”

 

“You’re kinda staring at the plate like it carries the answers to the universe. It’s quite concerning.”

 

“Oh.” Jack finally looks at Mark. His hair is damp and a few strands have fallen over his eyes. The black shirt he’s wearing must be made out of sin, because it’s just tight enough for Jack to see his muscles. His cheeks are still flushed from the hot water. He looks… really edible. “N-No,” he chokes on the pasta when that thought crosses his mind, and he drinks water. “I’m fine. It’s fine. Everything is great!”

 

Mark raises one eyebrow. “You sure?”

 

Jack nods. “Tell me about you. You promised, right?” He says instead, wanting to change the subject. He has to think of something else. Anything but how Mark looks. 

 

“It’s not a happy story.” He says poking at his food and Jack pays attention. He rests his hands over his lap, thinking his bunny ears would be pointing straight at Mark. The tanned man sighs, continuing. “Born and raised by wolves, that you know. I had an okay life, mostly in cabins near the woods. I’d spent weeks, even months as a wolf. Uh, my pack was big and healthy. I’m sure you’d have liked some of them.” He smiles.

 

Jack blinks, mouth ajar. “What happened to them?” He whispers.

 

“They died in a fire.” Jack widen his eyes when Mark says that. “An enemy pack we had… They decided to end the fight by setting our house on fire. My mother did what she could by opening the wooden floor with her claws and hiding me there. I barely survived…” He looks at Jack for a moment, sighing. “It took me weeks to heal from the burns, my skin and muscles were all a huge mess. Let’s not get into details about that, right?” He pulls a grin, and then his eyes run cold. “When I could stand on my feet again, I killed everyone who caused the fire. So there’s that. I wanted a new life coming here.” 

 

Jack has to swallow the lump in his throat, but his vision is clearly blurry from unshed tears. Just the thought of losing his family, his warren… it breaks his heart. Jack is not going to act stupid about this. He knows this is important. The bond they have with their families it’s too strong. He doesn’t know how Mark is still here. He’s been through a lot. Jack starts comprehending the werewolf and accepting his presence. 

 

“You didn’t have to tell me…” Jack whispers, trying to keep his voice steady. “That’s too personal.”

 

“Well, it’s the truth. I told you it wasn’t a happy story.” Mark smiles, his half-moon eyes shining.

 

Jack scoffs. “How can you smile after that? I almost want to feel  _ angry  _ for you! Hell, I do!”

 

“Jack,” he says and the Irishman flushes when he comes closer by resting his elbows on the table. “I really hope you never go through that. Do I miss them? Yes. Every single day.” They stare, Jack’s breathing becoming unsteady. “But they’re dead. Just like the ones who did it. And I’m glad I killed them. That was the moment to be angry, to make them bleed. Do you understand?”

 

Jack nods. “Good, because I don’t want to kill anyone ever again. I won’t harm your family.” 

 

He feels like a child, nodding at everything he’s being told. Mark has a higher presence that Jack can’t shake off. It must be part of the predator and prey dynamic. Jack sighs, both of them not feeling hungry anymore. The sun is setting and Jack misses his brothers and sisters. He misses being groomed and doing the same for them. Even in their human form, they kept caressing each other’s hair and spreading their scents. Jack holds in a whine.

 

“Alright, enough of sad stories. Let me get these cleaned up.” Mark takes their plates and throws the rest of the pasta in the trash, before washing them. Jack feels out of place. He wants to help Mark.  _ Goddamnit, empathy is a bitch, isn’t it? _ Jack thinks to himself. “You think too much. I can smell your frustration from miles away.”

 

Jack clicks his tongue. “I miss my family.”

 

“I know.” That statement makes the green-haired man look at Mark’s back. He knows that sentence carries too many meanings. He decides to stop being an asshole for a few goddamn seconds and help him do the dishes. Mark looks surprised spotting Jack at his side, drying the plates.

 

“Don’t say a word.” Jack can’t help but scowl and Mark laughs back at him.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is beta'd by my lovely friend, MargaretKire on ao3. Also, i'll be making a playlist soon for this but for now, have this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXse0e-EzkI


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's support and love!!! ♥ Playlist so far: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXse0e-EzkI&index=1&list=PL6XgzmiBk09EIYhYePH29MSjwRc6D4Hj-

Jack takes the couch despite Mark insisting he have the bed. They end up arguing heatedly and Jack doesn’t like how nice a wolf can be, it throws all his instincts out the window. He ends up saying the scent would be too strong for him and he’d like to stay away as far as possible. Mark gives him a look Jack can only describe as hurt, but they split ways to sleep in the end. Jack assures him he won’t be running away. He still wants to see the wolf’s manners.

 

The green-haired man spends a couple of days in a routine consisting of watching the werewolf finish organizing his home. He texts his family every now and then, to keep them calm and safe. Mark always seems to look for something to do, he doesn’t stop for a goddamn second and Jack wants the wolf to settle down. He can smell his anxiety coming from upstairs and Jack groans.

 

“For fuck sakes, what do you want?” Jack says in a high tone even though Mark can catch a whisper. He hears shuffling and Mark’s voice comes out of the bedroom.

 

“I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Go for a walk.”

 

“I’m not a dog.” 

 

Jack shrugs when Mark meets him downstairs. His hair’s a mess, like he’s been dragging his hands over it several times. He has a red plaid shirt on, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “You look like a lumberjack.” Mark growls, but there’s no bite to it. “Have you been sleeping? You look like shit.”

 

The werewolf doesn’t answer. Instead he just looks down and sits next to Jack on the couch. Jack put his legs up so he can hug them and he’s pretty sure that’s the first time they’ve been that close so far. He stares at Mark, noticing dark circles under his Asian eyes and a light frown that never goes away. Jack sniffs, scenting the stress and exhaustion, much like him on that first night.

 

“Seriously, are you alright?” Jack asks. 

 

Mark looks at him and smiles shortly, rubbing his neck with his hand. “Yeah, I’ve been awake for a while now…” He sighs, dragging his hands over his face and hair again. “Your scent.”

 

Jack tilts his head. “What about it? Do I smell?” He sniffs his clothes, hoping they aren’t stinky. 

 

Mark chuckles. “No, it’s quite the opposite.” The Irishman looks at him with wide eyes. “It’s not… in a predatory way. I... “ He groans. “My wolf wants to…” he trails off, shaking his head.

 

“You want your scent on me.” Jack finishes for him, frowning at this. “Why?”

 

“I don’t know.” He groans between his hands and Jack chuckles at how frustrated he is. 

 

He watches the wolf for a moment. It’s been three days since Jack has been here. It’s been a short time, but he’s managed to get used to the man. Usually, they would have peaceful moments. They haven’t talked much besides what kind of movies and games they like. It seemed alright with the quietness, since they knew what the other needed by their scent or behavior. Animal nature aside, Jack can’t say they haven’t been doing well. It’s been comfortable, even. He can be an asshole sometimes, yes. But that’s because he likes to tease the wolf.

 

Jack ducks his head, preparing himself for what he’ll say. It can either go really well or extremely embarrassing. “If you groom me, will your wolf be pleased?” He barely whispers but Mark definitely catches what he says.

 

“Uh, groom you?”

 

Jack blushes. “It’s… it’s a rabbit thing… My brothers and sisters groom each other, it keeps our fur nice and clean. But you could caress my hair instead…” He trails off, feeling small.

 

“I can do that.” 

 

Mark’s eyes are shining, showing excitement. They move so they’re sitting face to face. He raises his hand softly, silently asking for permission. Jack’s heart starts beating fast and he nods, the animal inside of him already looking forward to it. Mark’s hand touches his green hair gently, and Jack instinctively leans towards it. The wolf seems encouraged by that, because he buries his fingers into his hair, caressing Jack. The Irishman closes his eyes, missing being groomed, and he holds in a whine. Mark has both of his hands on him now, getting closer to his face.

 

Jack’s too lost in a daze until he notices he’s purring, and Mark is rubbing his cheeks against Jack’s. The rabbit wants to act grumpy and push him away, but the feeling is really nice and warm. Instead, he decides to scent him too. If he has to smell like the wolf, he better do the same to him anyway. Mark groans, knowing what Jack is doing but he doesn’t stop him. In Jack’s nature, if he doesn’t groom back, it means the other is his subordinate. He does his best to not apply their own rules to the werewolf, but he doesn’t want Mark in such a position in the rabbit’s eyes. 

 

He huffs, giving up and pushing Mark down without any warning. Mark makes an  _ oof _ sound when his back hits the couch and he doesn’t have time to react when Jack buries his face into his neck, caressing Mark’s hair too. It takes a moment for the red-haired man to move again. He gasps and Jack whines, his pupils dilated. Jack wants to laugh at how bad they are as a wolf and a rabbit, but they just keep grooming each other, Jack on top of Mark. It’s only when Mark pulls Jack away just enough to see his face, that he comes back to himself. They are breathless and Jack can feel Mark’s warm breath hitting his face. They are too close. 

 

Jack pulls himself back together, getting up from the couch and fixing his clothes. He moves to the kitchen, without looking back at Mark. Just the glimpse he had a second ago was enough. He looks high to the world, with foggy eyes and mouth ajar. He clears his throat. “Is your wolf pleased now?” He looks around the kitchen, opening the fridge and making omelets on autopilot. “Let’s have some food in this house, geez. What a way to treat a guest, Mark.”

 

He’s shaking slightly but he does his best to keep his head up, calming down his heart. Mark answers after a heartbeat, still frozen on the couch looking at the ceiling. “Yeah,” he whispers. “Yeah, it’s fine now.” He blinks several times and Jack focus on the eggs, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

  
  
  
  


Grooming becomes routine after that day. Jack growls at Mark the first time he tries doing it without a consent, but they end up on the couch tangled all over again. Mark tries to make him wear at least one shirt from his closet, but Jack denies it. That’s too much. He won’t take it. After another session of grooming, Jack sighs exasperatedly. “At this rate, it’ll take me months to get rid of your scent so I can go near my family….”

 

Mark glares down at him. He has Jack pinned against the couch this time and he doesn’t look as tired as before. “You don’t like my scent?” He sounds defensive and Jack grins at that, before knitting his own eyebrows in deep thought.

 

“I would’ve said that I hated it a few days ago…” He looks at Mark. “Now it’s… eh, alright.”

 

Mark gasps. “Just  _ alright?  _ What the fuck?”

 

Jack laughs, throwing his head back against the cushions. His giggles echo in the house and Mark is smiling now, knowing they are playing. “Ah, geez.” Jack giggles. “If my mother ever saw me like this with a wolf, she’d faint so hard.”

 

The red-haired man hums. “That’s not good, I gotta get on her good side.”

 

Jack gives him a confused look but he’s still amused by the idea. It’s like they are secretly breaking nature's law by getting along and making fun of it. Mark’s thumb is rubbing his cheek softly and his eyes flicker up to his eyes and down to his mouth. Jack’s mind goes in slow motion, he goes completely still when Mark leans forwards even more. He closes his eyes when their lips touch and he lets out a small noise of surprise. It starts soft and slow, but then Jack bites Mark’s lips and they tilt their heads for better access. Jack moans when their tongues touch and the red-haired man returns the sound, adding more pressure into the kiss.

 

Jack feels hot and he gasps for air whenever he can. Mark’s hands are moving down to his hips. Jack’s pulling his hair, adoring the sounds he gets as an answer. It feels incredible and his heart is beating like drum. When Mark pulls his shirt up, however, Jack panics and he breaks the kiss. He can’t believe this is happening. He’s kissing a werewolf. His predator. Mark is looking at him with wide eyes, asking if he did something wrong. Jack can’t answer that, he just shakes his head, feeling anxiety in his stomach. 

 

It’s hard to breathe and he can’t grasp what Mark is saying, but he sounds worried. Jack’s vision spins when he pushes Mark away and, before he stops to think about it, he shifts into his rabbit form immediately, his clothes falling flat on the couch and he hops out. Jack runs until he’s hidden under the nearest piece of furniture he can find, his bunny ears flat behind him, his nostrils working fast with his breathing.

 

“Jack!” Mark crouches down and tries to reach out for him, but Jack recoils, getting closer to the wall and the dark. “Jack, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” He groans, frustrated with himself. “I didn’t mean to scare you like that. C’mon… I’m sorry.”

 

Jack keeps still, not leaving the place.

 

Mark looks afraid, but he tries to get him out of there. “I promise not to do that again.” He whispers. Jack remains under the furniture, not knowing what to do about this. Mark grunts. “If you want to be stubborn like that, then _ fine _ .” He walks up the stairs and Jack listens to him go to the bedroom.

 

He stays the rest of the night thinking about their kiss. A predator kissing its prey. This is messing Jack up. Not only that, but his warren will go crazy. What would they say? Would they reject him? He freaks out with his thoughts, barely sleeping through the night under the furniture. He had liked it, though. He can’t deny it. Jack felt warm inside and protected in Mark’s arms. But he’s a rabbit. He shouldn’t be like this around a wolf, right? He whimpers and cleans his fur, trying to distract himself. 

  
  
  
  


“I’m going out.” It’s morning and Mark’s voice comes from the living room when he walks downstairs. Jack stirs himself awake, hitting his head softly on the furniture. It’s the first time he sees Mark leaving the house, thus leaving Jack alone. He can sense Mark doesn’t want to be bothered and his shoulders are tense. He’s clearly acting as an alpha. Jack doesn’t move and just hears him closing the front door, getting in the car and leaving.

 

Jack waits a few minutes before sneaking back to the couch and he quietly changes back, putting on the clothes he left there. He drags his hands over his face and groans loudly. He’s freaking out. And now he’s completely alone. “Goddamnit…” he curses. At least he can think about this without the alpha distracting him. Right.

 

He takes his phone from his pocket and calls his mother. She sounds worried but other that, she is fine. Everyone is doing well in her sister’s house. Thankfully, it’s a big place so the whole warren can rest properly and have fun. He tells her about Mark’s scent, and how it’ll take some time to go away. She gasps at the thought, Jack assures her is alright. He doesn’t want to share Mark’s personal history, but he tells enough to make her understand. She hums and thinks about coming back next week instead. Some of his sisters are considering living next to their aunt, with their husbands. 

 

Jack just mumbles throughout the call, saying yes whenever it’s needed and saying  _ aah _ ’s. She can tell something is off, but he brushes it off as tiredness. He ends the call after half an hour, sighing. _ What now? _ He looks around, the house completely quiet without the wolf. Jack doesn’t like that. It’s unsettling. He was so used to the other’s presence that, now that he’s gone, it just feels  _ awful. _

 

He makes food for himself, making sure everything is clean and in their right places. He watches television, goes to his laptop, plays on his cellphone. He does everything to keep himself distracted. Jack hates this silence. When it starts getting dark outside and Mark still hasn’t come back, Jack’s stomach makes weird flip-flops. He’s worried. Why would he leave Jack alone for such a long time, if he wanted to keep him? Is this his way of telling Jack to fuck off and go back to his warren? Jack whimpers. 

 

It’s almost two in the morning when Jack gives up waiting for Mark to come back. He walks upstairs lazily and opens Mark’s bedroom door. He’s cold and his heart aches, so he lies down on the wolf’s bed. Jack curls up under the sheets, feeling a faint trace of scent left from Mark and accepting it in his sleep.

 

Jack grimaces in his half-asleep state, he shuffles left and right, trying to find a nice position again. The room feels hot and Jack whines, mumbling nonsense with closed eyes. When it persists, he rubs his eyes and pays attention to it. It’s not the room. It’s him. Jack gasps when a wave hits him and a thin layer of sweat forms in his forehead. 

 

“No, no, no…” He mutters, pushing the cover away and looking at his body. His stomach is warm and he groans when he sees he has an erection. “This can’t be happening.” He throws his head onto the pillow, his hands on his face. The Irishman can feel a warm fluid dripping from his ass and spreading on his legs, making everything wet.  _ Fuck, I’m in heat. Shit _ .  _ Fuck. _

 

Jack groans, trying to make it stop. He knows rabbits can choose when to start and end their heats, but this never happened to him before. Jack figures it must be his feelings after Mark kissed him that caused all of this. Now, he doesn’t know how to make it stop. Well, he _ does _ know. But he wants to stop it now, before Mark comes back. Oh god, Mark. He’ll definitely catch the scent if he does something.

 

The green-haired man doesn’t touch himself, he does his best to hold his whimpers and cries. He stays in bed, ashamed that the sheets are wet because of him. Jack tries to focus, trying to cut the heat. His mind is dizzy and his vision is becoming foggy. It hurts that he wants to touch himself so bad, but he fights it. He  _ has  _ to. Jack stays like that for the rest of the night, hoping everything will be better in the morning.

 

It doesn’t get better.

 

If anything, it gets worse. The intensity in Jack’s body is so strong, sometimes he can’t even move. He gasps, mouth open for air. His hair is damp with sweat and he groans loudly. The wolf is not here. He breathes heavily, his chest moving up and down.  _ Where is he? _ Jack flips in bed, his stomach touching the sheets. He inhales the wolf’s scent and he grinds his hips into the mattress, moaning with pleasure. Jack dry humps the bed a couple of times before stopping himself, knowing it’d be wrong. 

 

Another wave hits him and he moans, feeling the sticky fluid again. He takes off his jeans, trying to cool himself. Jack doesn’t get up to eat. He stays in bed, sleeping as much as he can, lost in time. He opens his eyes sometimes, only to see the light going away outside. He’s in pain and he can’t stop whining. He wants it to stop.  _ Where is he? _

 

He doesn’t know what time it is, only that it’s really dark, when he barely hears a car parking outside the house. He hears heavy noises and his name being yelled. Jack’s heart skips a beat when he realizes that it’s Mark. He gets up as fast as he can, groaning at each movement, going to lock the door in his half-mind state. He can’t be seen like this. Not like this.

 

“Jack!” He hears Mark running upstairs. “Jack! What’s going on?! What is this?! What happened?!” He tries opening the door and when he can’t, he bangs his hand on it. “Jack, talk to me!”

 

Jack is standing in front of the door, jumping when Mark keeps knocking heavily on it. He walks a few steps back, breathless and tired. He wants to yell at Mark. He wants to tell him to fuck off but he can only knit his eyebrows, feeling sick. “Heat.” He manages to mumble.

 

There’s a pause.

 

“You’re in heat?” Mark’s voice sounds strained, like he’s holding himself back.

 

“Yeah...” Jack stumbles a bit on his legs, trying to keep himself up. “You left.” He adds like it makes any sense to argue right now.

 

“I needed to think. I thought I scared you. I…” he groans. “I went off to the woods for a while. Jack, I’m sorry. I should’ve come back sooner. How long have you been like this?”

 

“I don’t know… Since you left.”

 

“Two days?! Fuck!” Mark punches the door and Jack jumps again. “Open the door, Jack.”

 

“No.”

 

“Jack-”

 

“No!” Jack scratches the door. “I don’t want you to see me like this! You’re the one who made me feel this!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When we kissed.” He rests his forehead onto the wooden frame. “I can’t stop… I can’t stop thinking about it.” He breathes. “But you’re a wolf, so I can’t…” he trails off.

 

“Jack…” Mark’s voice is soothing now, quieter. The Irishman wants to moan from the sound of it, so he does. Mark seems to take his time. “Let me help you.” Jack whines. “I won’t hurt you. I promise to be careful.” 

 

Jack has his hand gripped on the key, breathing deeply. He switches the key, making a clicking sound, and he slowly opens the door. Mark immediately takes a deep breath, probably catching all Jack’s hormones going crazy and they stare for a few seconds before everything blurs. Mark walks towards Jack and clashes their mouths together. He sighs in relief and melts like puddle in Mark’s arms. He’s holding him in a strong grip, kissing him passionately. Their mouths make filthy wet noises in the room, Mark is devouring him.

 

Jack gasps for air when they break the kiss. “D’you have any idea what you do to me?” Mark whispers into his mouth, growling. Jack shivers under him.

 

“I think I have an idea…” Jack says, eyes half-closed. 

 

Mark sees he’s only wearing his boxer briefs and a shirt, his pupils dilating as he gives Jack love bites on his neck, making the rabbit moan. Jack holds Mark by the shoulders, caressing his hair and burying his nose to smell it. He missed this. It’s delightful. Mark closes the door and takes them to the bed, placing Jack gently over the covers. The Irishman lets him take the lead because he can’t do anything properly right now, so Mark takes off Jack’s clothes. Jack growls, using his strength to rip Mark’s shirt. The sound of fabric being torn apart ends with Mark attacking his neck and kissing him down to his stomach.

 

Jack can’t stop whining, his skin sensitive due to the heat. Every touch feels like electricity and he moans when Mark breathes over his crotch. “M-Mark.”

 

“Shh, I’ve got you.” He soothes him, rubbing his thumb on his inner thigh. “I’m gonna make you feel good, okay?” 

 

Jack nods several times. “Okay. Okay…” He grips Mark’s hair with his fingers and his mouth falls open when the red-haired man sucks on his head. The feeling of the wolf’s tongue circling his cock and bobbing up and down takes over Jack’s body. He’s gasping, head resting against the pillow, eyes closed, mouth open. He moves his hips up but stops himself. Jack doesn’t want to hurt Mark. The latter sensing it, hums and looks at Jack, gripping his hips and sucking harder, as if telling him to keep doing it. Jack chokes and thrusts into Mark’s mouth. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Jack yells when Mark presses onto a veiny part and he feels his orgasm coming. Jack gives a final thrust and pulls Mark’s hair, receiving a groan that goes straight to his groin. Mark swallows his cum, moaning, and Jack convulses with pleasure. The tanned man releases Jack’s cock with a filthy popping sound. 

 

Jack whimpers when he can still feel he’s hard. He mumbles it’s not enough, it’s not enough. He wants more. Mark shushes him with a kiss, he tastes himself in their tongues and he moans, a thin layer of saliva forms between them. It’s hot and a mess. Mark murmurs sweet things to his ears, his right hand trailing down to his ass. Mark moans, knowing Jack’s body is releasing fluids to be easier. 

 

“God, Jack, you’re so good.” Mark slips a finger in and begins massaging him. “Such a good bunny.” Jack flushes at the nickname, and before he can make a comeback, Mark smiles and kisses him. 

 

Jack moans when Mark scissors him with two fingers, opening him up. He bites Mark’s ear, starting to feel impatient when the wolf inserts a third one. “Are you going to fuck me or what?” He snarls and Mark does the same, both biting each other. Mark hits his prostate hard with his fingers, showing he knows what he’s doing and Jack throws his head back.

 

The Irishman turns onto his stomach when Mark removes his fingers and there’s a pause that makes Jack look back and ask what’s wrong. Mark is looking at him like he’s something out of this world, wide eyes and mouth ajar. He looks like a hot mess. “Are you sure?” He asks, low voice. 

 

Jack can feel another wave coming, but he keeps his eyes locked to Mark’s. “I want this.” He spreads his legs on the bed and raises his ass to Mark, his skin red. “Fuck me. Please.”

 

Mark snaps at that, groaning and grabbing Jack by the hips. He yelps and laughs breathless when Mark bites his asschecks, before positioning himself to get inside Jack. “Say that again.” His voice sending shivers down his spine.

 

He bites his lips. “Please.”

 

“Good bunny.”

 

Jack wants to scratch Mark at the nickname. He hates it and loves at the same time. Mark lies down over Jack so his chest is resting on the Irishman’s back. He moans when Mark slips inside him with a thrust. They gasp and, for a second, Jack thinks he can’t breathe. It takes a moment before Mark adjusts himself and finally moves again, both of them groaning out loud at the feeling. 

 

“Oh gosh… Fuck!” Jack mumbles with each thrust, their skin slapping against each other and the bed rocking under them. The rabbit holds the bed frame to try keeping still, because with each thrust, he almost falls.

 

Mark is grunting, his noises insanely wild. One hand holds Jack by the chest, feeling his heartbeat and Jack tilts his head so Mark can bite his neck. “H-Harder…” He breathes. Jack has precum leaking from his cock and he can tell Mark is getting close. They are rocking against each other with all the strength they have, their cries filling the room claiming sex. 

 

Jack screams, Mark finds his sweet spot and he sees white. “Mmm, good bunny.” Mark mutters, pleased to hit his spot several times. 

 

The rabbit can’t say anything. He has his mouth open, choking and feeling tears fall from his face. It’s too much, too much. When he comes for a second time, he shouts Mark’s name and his cum spills on his chest and bed. His toes curl and his back arcs, spasming and choking. Mark gives a final thrust and he’s coming inside Jack, he moans and bites Jack’s right shoulder, keeping him still. 

 

The Irishman’s arms give out, scratching the bed frame, and he falls onto the pillow, holding the sheets. The position makes Mark sink further and he groans. Jack can feel his cock growing inside him and he’s confused for a second before he realizes it’s Mark’s knot. Jack shouts when Mark ejaculates again, claiming him with his teeth and Jack can’t believe he comes for the third time just with that, drooling on the pillow. Mark licks the wound he made in Jack’s skin and they are breathing heavily. He feels cum leaking from his ass and falling between his legs. He sighs, feeling relaxed and calm.

 

“Are you okay?” Mark’s voice is hoarse.

 

“Y-Yeah...” He moves a bit and he feels the knot still inside him. He moans. “Mark, shit… Did you…?”

 

Mark lets out a whine. “I’m sorry… Yeah.” He clears his throat, moving Jack so they are lying down, the wolf being the big spoon. “I couldn’t help it. It was…”

 

“Amazing.” Jack whispers, brushing hair out of his face. “Fuck. I’m still in heat, though. That was really good to calm down…” Mark buries his face into Jack’s neck. “Does this mean we are mates now?”

 

“I claimed you, so...” Mark says.

 

“I’m your mate.”

 

“You’re my mate.”

  
Jack sighs, pinching Mark’s arm and he hears an  _ ouch _ . A rabbit and a wolf mating. Great. They’ve completely broken any law officially. Jack covers his eyes with his hands and shakes his head. He feels a kiss pressed between his shoulder blades and they fall asleep, exhaustion taking them over.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellfire.

Jack wakes up when Mark rolls off him. He murmurs something incoherent and Mark leaves for the bathroom, only to come back with a wet cloth, gently nudging Jack awake. He rubs his eyes, feeling snuggly, and watches the man above him.

 

“Hey.” Mark briefly smiles and touches Jack’s cheek, taking strands of hair out of his face.

 

“Hey…” Jack whispers back, blinking and taking it all in.

 

“May I?” Mark gestures with the cloth towards his body and Jack nods, feeling his body relax when the red-haired man cleans the dry cum off his stomach and he carefully turns him to reach his ass. Jack gasps softly but keeps his eyes on Mark. “I prepared a bath. I thought it’d be good to take one and I can make us something to eat. Is that okay?”

 

Jack knits his eyebrows, thinking Mark is being like this to make sure he’s fine. Mark is giving him a choice. Consent. He knows the knotting was unexpected for Jack, so he’s probably trying to apologize with his actions. The thing is… Jack’s not sure if he’s bothered by it. Worried? Yes. But mad to the point of fighting or feeling sick… he’s not sure. Jack blames the heat for his tired, confused mind. 

 

“That’s fine.” Jack answers Mark, seeing him nod. He begins to sit up, feeling his head swim when he tries to stand and his legs fail him. Mark is there in a second, catching him before he falls on the ground and the werewolf holds him bridal style. Jack groans, the tip of his ears getting red from embarrassment. “Mark, put me down.”

 

“Sorry, your body’s not stable yet. You’ve been in bed for days…” He walks them to the bathroom and Jack sighs, resting his face against Mark’s neck. 

 

Mark places Jack down with care in the bathtub and he sighs in relief when the warm water touches his skin, releasing all the tension left in his muscles. He dips to wash his hair and when Mark turns to leave, Jack holds his wrist immediately. Jack is more surprised than Mark, staring at his wet hand grasping onto the werewolf’s wrist. He doesn’t know how to express it out loud- that he doesn’t want to be alone. The words are stuck in his throat and he desperately looks into Mark’s eyes. The wolf nods, as if catching his thoughts, and he connects their hands.

 

He’s still naked, so there’s no problem with Mark getting in the tub, resting his back against the other side. Jack feels better and he wonders if it has to do with the mate claiming or if he already had these feelings. Does the claiming only make feelings stronger or does it create them? He shakes his head when Mark frowns, noticing his anxious scent.

 

There’s a comfortable silence between them after a while, Jack loving the water as Mark washes his arms and legs with a sponge. He does the same for the wolf and it’s surprisingly lovely. They wash themselves in a deliberate manner, but Jack feels warmer than the water when Mark is washing his back. He can tell a wave of heat is coming and he covers his eyes, hating it. Mark makes an  _ oh _ sound when the warmth reaches him.

 

“Goddamnit…” Jack swears, his cock getting hard as Mark makes him rest over his chest. “I hate this…”

 

“It’s okay, Jack.” He whispers in his ears. Mark touches his hips underwater but makes no movement to go further. 

 

Again, Jack is right about Mark waiting for his words. He won’t do anything Jack doesn’t want. It sets a shiver down his spine that he can hold some kind of power over the alpha. It turns him on. Jack tilts his head, looking up at Mark. “Touch me.” Mark growls under him, sending pleasure straight down to his cock and he smiles when his hand wraps around his member, beginning to lazily pump it. “Yes, like that.” He moans when Mark kisses his neck, covering him with hickeys and thrusting softly behind him. 

 

The water splashes on the floor a couple of times when they set a good rhythm. Jack has an arm around Mark’s neck, pulling him closer, while the other is wrapped around Mark’s own hand that’s jerking him off. He does his best to turn his face and capture Mark’s lips with his, loving how Mark moans and how their breath becomes one symphony. 

 

Jack feels the heat build up, his toes curling underwater and back arching up. He breaks the kiss to pull Mark’s hair and he throws his head back, coming with a shout. Mark thrusts against him a couple of times, grunting until he comes on Jack’s back. He feels like jelly, resting over Mark, both catching their breath. The werewolf cleans them more, and when the water runs cold, he calls Jack.

 

He’s almost asleep in Mark’s arms when he hears his name. He hums, not having strength to speak. “C’mon, baby.” The red-haired man says, moving them to get up. “Let’s get dry and I’ll feed you something.” 

 

Jack wants to protest over the nickname  _ and _ the feeding. His animal side wants to growl, but his heart flutters. Really, it’s a goddamn mess. He huffs, focusing on Mark’s hair too much because it’s really soft and it makes Mark chuckle. The Irishman refuses the offer of being carried again. He can walk well enough, thank you very much. He puts on some black sweatpants and a white tank top. Mark wears another plaid shirt. Jack rolls his eyes, but says nothing.

 

Mark takes the sheets off the bed, replacing them with new fresh ones. Jack blushes, memories flooding back and he crosses his arms, looking away. Mark snorts, scenting him. “Shut up.” Jack mutters. 

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“We don’t have to, when we have keen senses.” 

 

Mark shrugs, shooting him a grin as a reply. They walk downstairs and, despite Jack’s attempts at helping with cooking, Mark refuses, wanting to make the food for him. Jack thinks it must be his alpha kicking in, wanting to take care of his mate. Jack knows wolves can be very obsessive over their mates, hoping to please them whenever they can. A way to prove they are worth it. Jack looks at Mark’s back thinking all of that.

 

“You’re staring.” Mark says casually while chopping vegetables for a soup.

 

Jack wants to wrap his hands around Mark’s hips, to hug him from behind. Instead, he leans against the counter, stealing a piece of carrot. He ruffles his hair, wanting to groom it out of frustration as he chews the food. “Well, I’ve got lots of questions.”

 

“I know.” Mark gives him more chopped carrots and Jack frowns, thinking the wolf would be bothered by him interfering. “You need to eat. Your stomach is empty.”

 

The Irishman stares at him but eats it anyway, appreciating the lack of jokes regarding a bunny eating a carrot. He sighs, hand over his stomach. Jack’s heat seems to have quieted down for now. It’s been three days since it started and Jack really wants it to be over. He feels embarrassed that he can’t control it. But after… Mark’s help, his body is finally relaxing. 

 

Jack clicks his tongue, getting Mark’s attention. “Did you mean it?”

 

“Mean what?”

 

He swallows, hugging his stomach as if keeping himself together. “The mating.” The words barely escaping his mouth. “Did you… Did you  _ want  _ to claim me as a mate? Or could you just not help yourself?”

 

Mark stops, setting the knife down as he looks at Jack. He wants to growl but he just stares at the floor, avoiding Mark’s gaze. After a moment of silence, Jack frowns and he knows the wolf has fooled him. He sees Mark’s feet approaching his, the warmth from his body getting closer. He pulls Jack softly by the chin so they are looking at each other.

 

“I did mean it. My wolf was howling… wishing for it.” He caresses Jack’s cheek. “I understand if you want to leave. You didn’t ask for any of this. I don’t want you to go, but if that’s what it’ll take to make you happy… I won’t stop you.”

 

He growls, pushing him lightly. “Stop talking like you’d be okay with it!” Mark smiles and just shrugs. “You stupid wolf…” He scoffs, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. “At least I know this happens… Two different species mating in human form. Although, people don’t quite see that as a good thing….”

 

Mark hums. “No wolf I’ve known has ever mated with another species. But it’s not like I have a pack to tell me to leave, right?” There’s a forced smile, and Jack wants to take it off his face.

 

“I do.” He looks down. “My warren… I don’t know what I’ll do if they decide to-”

 

“Jack.” He pulls Jack by the chin again. “They’re your  _ family. _ They won’t do such a thing. Trust me.”

 

The Irishman looks into his hazel eyes for a moment. He nods and Jack realizes he really trusts Mark. In such a short time and weird meetings, Jack can’t believe he’s fallen for a  _ wolf. _ It shakes his whole world, but apparently Mark is there to keep him steady. He watches the wolf going back to cooking and there’s a comfortable silence again. It takes longer than Jack expected for the soup to be ready, his feet stomping on the floor and Mark groaning for him to stop.

 

Finally, they sit down to eat and Jack moans with how good the food is. Mark seems to beam at Jack’s praise. He snorts, imagining his tail wiggling with happiness. Oddly adorable. He plays with the idea of getting Mark a collar. Put him on a leash and tame him properly. Jack likes that. A lot. The red-haired man raises an eyebrow at Jack, feeling his scent changing. Jack keeps the idea for later. He shrugs at Mark, giving him a smirk that only makes the wolf more confused.

 

When the sun begins to set, Jack takes Mark’s hand and they walk to the bedroom. It still smells like sex and Jack can’t help feeling a little turned on by that. His heat is definitely making his feelings stronger. They lie down in bed, face to face, hands holding each other’s hips. Jack traces Mark’s face with his fingers, the wolf closing his eyes and letting him do it. He thinks how much he has changed in just a few days. A wolf changed his whole life. 

 

“I’m pretty sure you weren’t expecting all of this to happen when you moved in, huh?” Jack whispers lazily.

 

“Mm, I’m not complaining.” He smiles and this time it’s completely honest. Jack chuckles.

 

“Yeah… I’m not complaining either.” His fingers stop over Mark’s lips and the latter opens his eyes to stare at Jack. He can hear his heart beating faster. He knows what he’s wondering and Jack will give his answer. “You’re not so bad for a wolf.” Mark rolls his eyes, Jack laughs. “Fine, fine…” He sighs, his tone serious again. “I really like you.”

 

Mark’s eyebrows go up. “Yeah?” His fingers move with his lips and Jack adores it.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’re blushing.”

 

“Shut up, leave me alone.”

 

“Not happening.” Mark giggles. “Unless… you want me to.”

 

Jack shakes his head, removing his fingers. He doesn’t know what will happen when his family comes back, and honestly, he hopes Mark is right. That things will be okay. His heart is tangled with Mark’s now. He can’t leave, and he doesn’t  _ want _ to. His nose moves up and down slightly, his instincts getting the best of him. That makes the red-haired man touch his nose. He says Jack is adorable, earning a bite from the rabbit on his finger.

 

“I want you. We’re mates, right? So…” Jack shrugs. “Be my mate.”

 

Mark’s pupils widen, his voice going lower than usual. “Do you really want me? Are you sure?”

 

Jack clicks his tongue, feeling possessive over him and he can feel a wave coming. He smirks and quickly moves to be on top of Mark, who’s caught in surprise. The Irishman has his arms in either side of the wolf’s head, trapping him there. He feels powerful and, this time, he wants to be in control. Alpha or not, he belongs to Jack. He smiles down at him. “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

 

Jack puts his right hand over Mark’s heart, adding pressure. He’s showing he’s in control of the situation through instinct. Mark growls at the beginning, knowing what is happening. The alpha demanding to be the leader. Jack is making sure they are  _ both _ in charge, and that he’s not going to belittle himself because of their natural dynamics now. They share an intense gaze, and Jack creates more pressure over his chest until Mark stops fidgeting and his growl stops. 

 

“Stay still.” Mark huffs but he obeys him, not moving when Jack removes his hand. “Good boy.” Jack murmurs and there’s a glimpse of lust in Mark’s eyes. “You like that, don’t you?” Mark opens his mouth to speak but Jack rests his fingers over it. “Ah-ah. You’ll only speak when I say so.” He smirks when Mark nods.

 

As much as he’d like to keep teasing the wolf, his heat is beginning to overtake him. He grinds their hips together and Mark gasps. He tells Mark to remove his shirt and return to his position. Jack takes off his tank top and sweatpants, knowing he’s not wearing anything more than that. The werewolf’s pants are taken off by Jack himself, not wanting the latter to move. He kisses Mark’s neck, pulling his hair to have more access, and biting over and over.

 

Mark moans under him, squirming a bit when Jack sucks on his nipples. He stops to groan, the heat making his muscles tense. The green-haired man breathes in and out, jerking Mark with his hand for a while. “I’m going to open myself for your cock.” He bends down to whisper in Mark’s ear and the wolf moans out loud. “And then you’re going to claim me again, while I ride you. Is that clear?” He pulls his hair again, so they can look at each other and he smiles. “You may speak.”  

 

“Yes.” Mark breathes out. “Yes, it’s clear.”

 

Jack’s tongue sweeps over the bump of Mark’s throat, loving the salty taste of his skin. He kisses him, distracting the wolf while his hand goes south. Mark’s tongue invades his mouth, wanting to touch him, and Jack’s fingers are sliding in his own ass. He starts with two, his hole still loose from their previous activity. Jack scissors himself, bending the fingers to hit his sweet spot. He breaks the kiss to gasp, fucking himself. “Ah, f-fuck.” He says shakily into Mark’s mouth while thrusting onto his fingers.

 

Mark has his hand gripping the sheets, Jack half laughs and moans when he hears the fabric tearing apart. He loses a bit of his patience when he inserts the third finger. He stops, removing them and wrapping Mark’s cock with the same hand, making it slick.

 

“Jack, fu-”

 

“Shush.”

 

The Irishman lifts his hips just enough to position his entrance to the head, and then he slowly goes down. They both groan at the feeling, Jack doing his best to relax his muscles and take all of Mark. He rests his hands over Mark’s chest again, this time to support himself. Jack’s vision swims for a moment when he’s finally full, crying out in pleasure. He moves up and sinks down as hard as he can, making Mark shout and Jack breathless. 

 

“M-Move with me.”

 

He begins to thrust up and down, lifting himself until he feels Mark’s head. The wolf thrusts into him harder than ever, his hips leaving the bed and they are both sucking for air. Mark’s eyebrows are knit in concentration and pleasure. Jack holds onto his shoulders, they’re sweating and he moans at the sound of their skin hitting together. He drags his fingernails over Mark’s body, marking him with red lines and watching them heal.

 

“Oh god, Mark.” Jack throws his head back, closing his eyes at the ceiling and savoring what Mark gives to him. “Oh, oh!” He touches himself, his dick leaking precum and the warmth in his stomach twists. He screams, spilling his milk over Mark and his own body. The wolf keeps thrusting deep into him, seeing that Jack is still hard. 

 

Jack is humming over the sensitivity skin, bending to kiss his lover’s neck and collarbone. His thighs are starting to hurt, his legs feeling like jelly. His hair’s a mess and some strands are over his eyes, damp with sweat. Mark is looking at him, drunk with sex and there’s a silent scream in his eyes. “Beg.” Jack murmurs. “B-beg for it.”

 

Mark growls, showing his teeth. “Let me touch you. I want to touch you.” Jack raises his eyebrows, waiting. “Please! Please. F-Fuck, I want you so bad. J-Jack…”

 

“Good puppy… Do whatever you w-want now.”

 

The red-haired man snarls but Jack grins, knowing it’s in a playful manner. He immediately sits up, hands trailing all over Jack’s body. This move makes him sink even more onto Mark. He moans, letting himself be touched by the wolf. He’s devoured by bites and kisses on his chest, arms, his neck. Jack feels overwhelmed with all the love Mark is giving him, each kiss better than the other. They mess their hair even more in an attempt to groom, showing affection.

 

Mark places his head in the crook of Jack’s neck, his thrusts becoming more erratic and shorter. Jack holds onto him, sobbing when Mark comes inside of him. He bites Jack’s neck and the rabbit does the same with the wolf. When his member starts growing, Jack cries out feeling himself be stretched even more. He comes again, following Mark’s knotting. More semen is ejaculated in his ass. Jack sighs, feeling the heat going away and they lazily kiss. They’re moving deliberately, barely thrusting, but it brings a delicious electricity to their bodies. 

 

The wolf rests his forehead against Jack’s, his hands touching Jack’s cheek. “I love you, I fucking love you. I’m sorry, but I have to say it.” He breathes.

 

Jack’s heart clenches, so many emotions overtaking him. He nods, moving their heads together and he sobs. “Y-Yeah, I love you… I love you too.” He kisses Mark, feeling their bond and he sighs in relief. 

 

The tanned man laughs between kisses, radiating happiness. “I love you so much, Jack.”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me longer to post this one! its my last year of college so imma mess hahah. haavee fuunn ;)

Jack asks to see Mark’s wolf form in the next day. They’re drinking tea on the back porch, Mark grooming his green hair. The tall man scratches the back of his head, and Jack senses hesitation. Perhaps because he thinks Jack will feel afraid, that his instincts will kick in and ruin everything. Jack shakes his head, already saying that he’s going to be fine and he wants to see how Mark looks properly.

 

Mark puts his mug down, unbuttoning his shirt while standing up.

 

“You’re blushing,” Jack says this time, sipping his tea with a smirk on his face.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Mark takes his clothes off and Jack hums when his body is exposed, loving everything he sees. He walks further into the backyard and, before he shifts, Mark winks at him. Jack chuckles but pays attention to his wolf. The red eyes are still the first thing that catches his attention. Black fur and sharp claws. He sits on his back legs, head standing up, and he barks, showing his white teeth. Jack places his mug next to him, telling Mark to come closer.

 

The Irishman has his hand stretched out, his heart racing when the wolf slowly approaches and rests his head underneath. Jack lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He never thought he’d get so close to a predator. He smiles, feeling Mark’s soft fur. He caresses the wolf as much as he can, the soft rumble coming from Mark shows he’s liking it. His tail wiggles and Jack is amazed at how huge this animal is. Being on the bad side of him would be terrifying. He caught a glimpse of how intimidating he can be the night they met, and that’s already enough.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Jack gives a hiccup laugh when the wolf nudges his nose against his face, making happy sounds.

 

Jack stands and walks around the yard, Mark by his side reaching his waist. He loves the graceful movements of his predator. It’s stunning. They come back to the porch and Jack pats his thighs. The animal huffs at the treatment, but he lies down between Jack’s legs and accepts the petting. The Irishman rubs his belly and Mark closes his eyes, legs falling limp. It’s extremely endearing.

 

After a while, the green-haired man hears his phone buzz in the living room. The noise stirs the wolf from his daze, making him look at Jack. He mutters an apology and he gets up, going back to the house. There’s a text from his mother that makes Jack’s anxiety spike.

 

_Tomorrow morning we’re coming home! Miss you!_

 

“What’s wrong?” Jack turns to see that Mark has shifted back and he’s wearing clothes again, but his shirt is open. His eyebrows knit in concern over Jack’s scent.

 

“My family’s gonna be here tomorrow…” He feels happy and scared all at once. Of course he misses his family and wants them back. But their reaction to this new bond remains a mystery.  Jack shows him the text and Mark’s eyes widen.

 

“Oh.” he says.

 

“Yeah.”

 

There’s a pause where both of them are thinking about what to do. Jack doesn’t reply to his mother, placing the phone back on the coffee table. He walks to Mark and sighs, closing the buttons for him. “You think too much.” Jack hums when the red-haired man talks, nudging him with his forehead. “I’ll behave, you know that, right? Alphas interact with leaders, sharing their respect.”

 

Jack sighs once more, finishing the last button and resting his hand over Mark’s chest. They lock their eyes and the corner of his lip curls up in a smile. “You better. Or I’ll know I haven’t taught you well.” Mark snorts but there’s a shade of red in his cheeks.

 

“This makes me think…” he touches Jack’s hands. “I haven’t taken you out on a date yet. That’s very rude of me.”

 

Jack raises one eyebrow. “A date?” He tsks. “Isn’t that _too_ fast for us, darling?”

 

“Outrageous.”

 

“Scandalous.”

 

They laugh and Jack’s thankful for Mark’s humor. Still, he feels touched by the wolf’s words.

  
  
  


“Are you sure about this?” Mark says while parking the car in front of a diner. The sun is setting and the neon light is already on, casting a purple glow over them. “We could always go back and w-”

 

“Mark, for the third time, I’m not going to watch Zootopia with you.” Jack glares at him and when he opens his mouth to protest, the Irishman cuts him off. “Same goes for Teen Wolf!” Mark pouts as Jack rolls his eyes.

 

They leave the car and walk towards the diner’s door, Mark holding his hand like a kid. It’s mostly empty, but Jack likes the atmosphere of the place. Mark didn’t know much of this new town, so the rabbit suggested a calm place for their first date. It has pastel colors, with a hint of red on the signs to call attention. Jack knows the diner has no shapeshifters like them, so he won’t have to worry about his wolf getting possessive.

 

Jack leads them to a high top table, their knees brushing against each other. Mark is looking everywhere, paying attention to all the sounds and new scents. The green-haired man chuckles at that, finding it endearing. Mark looks at the small menu, frowning at the funny titles. A lady shows up to take their order and Jack asks for a five dollar milkshake along with a veggie burger. Mark gives an incredulous look at the price, ordering a coke and a cheeseburger.

 

When the lady finishes writing down their orders, she politely leaves and Mark turns to Jack. “A five dollar milkshake?” He raises an eyebrow. “Really? And you refused my restaurant idea?”

 

Jack shrugs with a smile. “Not that kind of guy, I guess. Why go to a crowded fancy place when we can have fun like this? It’s comfortable.” He rests his elbows to the table, 70’s music playing in the background. “Plus, it’s a pretty fucking good milkshake.”

 

It doesn’t take too long for their food to arrive. Mark stares at Jack’s milkshake, the cherry on top of the chantilly is the first thing Jack eats. He sips and hums, loving the sweet taste. “Yummy.” He says and Mark throws his head back in laughter, realizing what Jack is quoting.

 

Mark clears his throat. “You mind if I have a sip of that?”

 

Jack smiles, pushing the drink to him. “Be my guest.”

 

The red-haired man sips a couple of times and then he squints his eyes. “Goddamnit, it’s a pretty fucking good milkshake!” They laugh, not caring if they call attention to themselves. Mark is beaming. “Did you bring me here so we could quote Pulp Fiction?!”

 

“Shh, that’s just a bonus!” Jack giggles. “I have to make sure my mate is qualified, right?”

 

Mark’s eyes shine when Jack mentions that, smiling and giving a quick kiss on the Irishman’s cheek. Jack flushes and tells him to eat before the food gets cold. They talk and laugh between drinks and burgers. Mark scoffs at the vegetarian food and Jack steals his fries. There’s a jukebox that catches Jack’s attention. Whenever he came here, he never thought of touching it. But now he has a reason. He shoots a smirk at Mark, before getting up.

 

“What are you doing?” Mark calls out.

 

Jack shushes him, looking at the songs available in the old music box. He squeals and yells across the diner at Mark. “They have it! Oh my fucking god!” He laughs, pressing the buttons to start the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoDPPgWbfXY) he was looking for. The beat begins and Jack immediately starts acting like the character from the movie. “C’mon! I wanna dance.”

 

“You’re crazy.” Mark gets up, a shy smile on his face.

 

The few people from the diner are watching them with a smile, some of them clapping while they dance the Twist awkwardly. Mark is clearly Vincent Vega and Jack is Mia Wallace. He laughs when Mark copies the stiff movements perfectly and Jack pretends he’s swimming. Their feet going left and right, Jack sings whenever he can and Mark catches his arm so he can spin. The customers clap and shout praises, some of them whistling. Jack blushes, but he’s having the time of his life.

 

When the song ends, they bow to the people and to each other between giggles. They’re slightly breathless. Mark holds him by the hip and kisses him, making Jack blush even more. The wolf insists on paying for the food. They leave the diner and get in the car, still laughing like stupid kids. Jack loves it.

 

“What’s next?” Mark hums at Jack’s question, the purple light flickering.

 

“Do you feel like running?” Jack raises an eyebrow at Mark. “Who is faster? The wolf or the rabbit?” Mark has a mischievous grin.

 

Jack scoffs. “Oh baby, you’re in for quite a treat.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Fuck yes. You’ll be eating my dust.”

 

Mark smiles and starts the car, heading to a quiet place. They listen to music meanwhile, Jack singing dramatically and Mark making the beats. After a while, the city lights are gone and Jack sees a forest that has good hiking trails. But it’s night time right now, meaning it’ll be empty and great for two shapeshifters to have a competition. Mark parks right in front of a track. “Alright, so…” he says while they are removing their clothes, placing them in the car. The chilly air makes Jack shiver. “First one to arrive at the river, wins. How does that sound?”

 

“Sounds like you’re about to get wrecked.”

 

“We’ll see, huh?” Mark winks. He walks a little further and he shifts, the black animal almost invisible at this hour.

 

Jack does the same, shifting to his rabbit form, and he sniffs to make sure they’re safe. He hops up next to the wolf. The size difference is alarming but Jack feels pretty confident. Mark nuzzles him slightly and Jack squeaks, stomping his feet. They don’t have to talk, their feelings are clear and they know when it’s time to start the run. The wolf has one foot hanging in the air and the rabbit has his head down. They begin to run at the same time, Jack hopping everywhere and avoiding the tree trunks. Mark huffs, his long body giving him speed and strength.

 

Jack jumps on top of Mark to piss him off and get the advantage by using his body as a platform. He does a binky- a jump that expresses his joy by kicking his legs into the air as he shakes his face. The wolf barks and howls, using the bigger tree trunks for leverage. The wolf is taking the lead and the rabbit growls, saving energy for the end. When he spots the river and he can hear his mate basically snorting at him, Jack speeds his running and hops and, at the last second, he arrives at the river.

 

In mid jump, he shifts to his human form, falling into the grass on his butt and laughing breathless. The wolf has his mouth open, tongue hanging with heavy breathes. He huffs at Jack, only making him laugh more. “Get dunked on!” Jack screams into the night.

 

The wolf runs towards him, knocking him down. Jack lets out an _oof_ sound and his eyes meet hazel. Mark has changed mid air too, and he has the Irishman pinned to the ground. “Fine,” he says while catching his breath. “You win. Are you happy?”

 

Jack smiles. “Yep.”

 

Mark rolls his eyes but his scent tells Jack he is happy. “You’re quite something, Jack…” He says tenderly and Jack’s heart flutters.

 

The red-haired man leans down to kiss Jack. He can still taste the sweet milkshake and he smiles into his mouth, sucking on his tongue. Mark presses their bodies together and Jack’s leg locks around the wolf’s hips. He hums, touching Mak’s hair when the latter kisses his neck. Jack moves his hips and Mark gasps. They start rutting against each other, Jack feeling the leaves and twigs beneath him. The thought of them having sex in the open arouses him. He groans, biting Mark’s lips when their movements get faster.

 

Jack moans when his mate wraps his hand around their cocks and starts jerking. He feels warm with Mark’s body protecting him and his stomach twists with pleasure. He deepens their kiss, the wolf moaning into his mouth and Jack can feel that his orgasm is close. Mark uses his thumb to press on his head, adding more pressure. Jack groans and he comes, throwing his head back. He lets himself be consumed by his orgasm, the waves hitting him and making his toes curl. Mark comes soon after, moaning and spilling onto their stomachs.

 

There are leaves in Jack’s hair and he tries picking them out. Mark smiles and helps him.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don’t.” Jack kisses him and drops his legs to the ground with a sigh.

 

They catch their breaths and walk back to the car in their animal form to be faster. Jack’s on top of Mark to save the trouble of walking again. It’s oddly effective. He might use the wolf as a platform more often. It’ll definitely get on his nerves and Jack squeaks happily at that.

  
  
  


In the morning, Jack groans when the sunlight hits his eyes. It takes him a moment to fully wake up and he frowns, sniffing. There’s a car outside the house, he can tell. The scents hit him immediately and he jumps off the bed with wide eyes. Mark wakes up with him, looking lost with his hair sticking out in odd places, until he finds Jack.

 

“Shit! Fuck, shit, shit!” He untangles himself from the covers, tripping several times and going to the bathroom so he can shower. “They are here!” He yells from the bathroom, taking his clothes off and trying to dismiss Mark’s scent. He can hear shuffling from the bedroom, Mark getting up to get dressed. Jack proceeds to murmur unholy words until they are ready.

 

“Jack, you need to calm down…” Mark tries to feed him something for breakfast but the rabbit refuses it. “I won’t show up until you give me the green light, alright?”

  
He bites on his nails, seeing his family entering their home. His mother casts a look at Mark’s house and his stomach folds with anxiety. He’s standing at the front door, ready to open it. He looks at Mark, wanting a kiss of good luck but they are not touching since his family arrived because of their scents. Instead, he nods at his mate. Jack takes a deep breath and he opens the door.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't seen Pulp Fiction, this is the dance scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSLMN6g_Od4


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for being inactive. I'm so sorry. I got sick a few weeks ago and then my depression kicked in really hard. I had no motivation. I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long, but I'll finish this. I love this story and I do intend to write it. Thank you so much for your patience. I also took the liberty to create new names for Jack's family, since I only know two of them, so keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy this ♥

The sight of his family turning their heads towards Jack makes him swallow dry. He waves awkwardly, while crossing the street. He should have warned them about the scent, but he sees his dad grimace through the window and his mother rub her forehead. Jack stops by the door, not knowing if he should knock or just open it. Before he comes to a conclusion, however, the door opens and his oldest sister jumps to hug him with no hesitation.

 

“Oh, Seán! I missed you so much!” Margaret rubs her cheek against his and he chuckles, happy to have her scent. She stops and gasps for a moment, pushing him a little to see his face with wide eyes as if finally catching the new scent in Jack. “You have to tell me  _ everything _ !”

 

“I missed you too, Maggie!” He smiles shyly, feeling her warmth and caressing her soft hair. “Is it okay for me to go in, though?”

 

She sighs. “You’re lucky you are my favorite...” He grins when she makes a gesture for him to get inside. 

 

Jack’s heart is beating like a drumming song, his nose twitching up and down, sniffing familiar scents. He is hugged by his other brothers and sisters, except for Malcolm. He just nods from the couch, next to his dad. Margaret is standing close to him, as if trying to give him a sense of protection. He smiles weakly. 

 

“You…” His mother says, holding herself to keep still. “You’ve been mated.”

 

It is not a question. It’s a _ statement. _ Their bond being so fresh, it’s most likely announcing its presence extremely loud. Jack’s cheek gains color and he struggles to let the words out. Everyone looking at him and the fear of being an outcast hovers over his heart. Jack just nods, and everyone seems to take a deep breath. 

 

“I knew that animal was not worth a chance of trust! He ruined our son! He’s stained!” The voice of his father makes him flinch and Jack feels sick with those words.

 

“My poor boy, did he hurt you?! By god, I shouldn’t have left you alone!” His mother chokes.

 

Jack closes his hands into fists, clenching them with anger and sadness. His nose flares with indignation, but Maggie’s aura tries to sooth him. He takes a deep breath and speaks strongly, between his teeth. “He did  _ not _ hurt me. Don’t talk about him like that, don’t you dare!” The urge to protect his mate is strong, but he knows he needs to be careful with his family. “He means no harm. He suffered enough already, he has no pack. No family.”  _ He has me now, _ Jack quietly thinks but quickly shakes off the thought. 

 

However, his family seems to feel his emotions. The previous intensity dispersing, his brothers and sisters that have mates clearly beginning to relate to his situation.

 

Jack sighs, the corner of his eyes burning with unshed tears. “I was angry at first. I hated his presence. I’m  _ still _ getting used to it… But I know him now. If you all… if you all trust me, I truly think we can make this work.”

 

His dad seems to soften, but still shakes his head. “Why did you let such a creature get power over you? Don’t you see they trick our kind?” Jack squints his eyes, knowing his father wouldn’t understand right away just like him in the beginning. Mark doesn’t have power over him. He made sure of that. They’re equals. 

 

It’s quiet for a moment, Jack not answering his dad’s questions. His sisters seem to be curious if he’s handsome and strong, and that gets Jack snorting softly. Everyone settles down, and Jack tries to explain what happened as calmly as he can. He doesn’t talk about his heat, of course. The green-haired man answers some of his family’s doubts, until they are fully relaxed. His mother sighs again, saying Jack was always the stubborn one and she should’ve at least expected something like that in the first place.

 

When an hour passes, Jack feels a tug in his heart. It’s Mark trying to call him through their bond, and Jack can tell he’s getting anxious. Looking around, everyone’s aura is back to normal. He hasn’t been cast out so far, so he can count that as a mini victory. Jack touches his chest, over his heart, feeling their warmth. His mother notices that and sends a questioning look.

 

“He’s coming.” Jack says while sending a wave back to Mark, telling him he can approach the house. “He wants to meet you guys.” Alice and Maggie get excited and his father huffs, but they agree to wait for his mate. He feels Mark coming over, his footsteps light on the grass and while standing up, Jack whispers. “Just… be nice, will ya?”

 

There’s a knock on the door and Jack sighs before opening it. His heart, that had finally quieted down, is back at beating faster than it should. The sight of his mate in front of him makes Jack almost breathless. It feels like they haven’t seen each other in ages. He immediately wants to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist and rest his head on his shoulder. Jack’s grip on the door knob tightens, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his family.

 

Mark is wearing a plain black shirt with a V-cut and dark jeans. His faded red hair is neatly in place and he’s clearly nervous. Jack doesn’t know for how long they stare, but he can feel his family’s eyes glued on them. He finally looks down when Mark shows what he has in hands. 

 

“You’re ridiculous...” Jack shakes his head, but smiles while taking the small bouquet of flowers from Mark’s hand. They’re Bachelor's Button flowers and it makes Jack snort fondly at his mate. “You know, I can actually eat those…”

 

“You wouldn’t!” Mark scoffs. “Would you?” Jack shakes his head and turns to his family when Mark walks in.

 

“Everyone, this is Mark.” Jack stares at him, holding the bouquet. “Mark… meet everyone.” 

 

Mark waves and he’s incredibly polite. After everyone’s been introduced, things become a blur to Jack. Maggie is the first one to break the ice by making a dog joke and she seems to have adopted Mark has her new younger brother already. Jack wishes him luck. Alice is the first one to pat Mark.  _ That  _ gets Jack nervous. But Mark’s alpha instincts seems to have shut down. Jack can’t sense the alpha aura that usually clings to Mark anywhere and it makes him a little uneasy. Jack knows he’s probably doing that to make his family feel more safe. Mark knows this is their territory. It’s a kind action they should respect, really.

 

Jack focuses on making lunch and cleaning dishes. He does everything to keep him from standing still, the anxiety remaining in his body. It’s odd seeing a wolf among rabbits and actually having a non-threatening interaction. He’s hyper focused on everything, making sure no one will make a sudden move, that everything is in place. He half listens to Mark talking about how he and a fox ended up in a hunter’s house. Malcolm doesn’t talk much, but Mark gets him to smile at least once and his dad hasn’t left the room.

 

_ This is a good thing, right? _

 

The blue, white and pink flowers stand out in the kitchen, the vase of glass filled with water. He tries to focus on their perfume when he feels another pull in his chest. Mark makes his presence known before standing behind him and Jack is grateful for the warning. Mark touches his shoulder, making him turn to look at him face to face. 

 

“Are you okay?” Mark whispers as low as possible, trying to make this conversation private.

 

“Are  _ you?” _ Jack says instead.

 

The red-haired man knits his eyebrows in thought. “Yeah… It’s definitely odd to be near people again… A real pack.” He clears his throat. “They are nice people, Jack.”

 

“Maggie seems to like you.”

 

“She has a big heart.” Mark smiles. “Alice wants to bring her kids, said it would be nice to have everyone together with their mates.” Jack looks down at their feet, still not grounded to this situation. Like this small peace would end at any moment and hell would break loose. He wouldn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to know. “Jack…”

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

“I’m your mate. I know what you’re feeling…” Mark holds him by the chin so they can gaze at each other and it’s just the two of them now. He sighs, leaning into the touch. Jack doesn’t want to lose this. And he doesn’t want to choose between his family and his mate. That would break his heart if it ever comes to that. “You’re overthinking.”

 

“I just…” Jack blinks and stares at his hazel eyes.  _ I don’t want to lose you. _

 

“I know.” Mark smiles, as if hearing his thought. He kisses him softly and Jack finally relaxes, kissing him harder and wrapping his arms around his waist. He feels safe. Mark is right. He might be overthinking, but it’s his way to make sure things will stay alright. So far, he’s still in the warren. He almost can’t believe it. Jack mentally thanks Mark for being his anchor.

 

“Hey, no making-out in the kitchen!” Malcolm yells from the living room and Jack hides his face on Mark’s chest, red in shame. Mark is laughing and hugging him. 

 

“Ew, gross.” Alice laughs and his dad looks traumatized.

 

“Oh my god!” Jack groans. “I hate you.”

 

“Have you forgotten how we met?” Mark replies with a stupid smirk.

 

Jack looks at him with a deadpanned face. “I’m fucking eating the flowers.”

  
  


***

  
  


The sun is setting when Mark leaves the warren. Jack decides to stay the night with his family. It pains him to be apart from his mate and he’s sure Mark feels the same ache, but he needs some time without his influence. They are not far anyway, it’s just across the street. Jack keeps telling that to himself and gets distracted with his brothers. Alice is calling her husband, so he can arrive with the children tomorrow, and his mother is rubbing his arms up and down.

 

“I never thought…” She trails off.

 

“Me neither.” Jack murmurs, accepting her scenting.

 

“I mean, a  _ man _ is not that surprising. But a  _ predator- _ ”

 

“Woah, what?” Jack interrupts her, flustered. “I-I’m not gay, ma.”

 

“Uh, your mate is a male, honey.”

 

“Yeah, but…” Jack tilts his head. “I never thought too hard about my sexuality, ma. I just… I _ like _ him. That’s all I need to know.” He shrugs.

 

She nods, understanding what Jack is explaining. “Very well.” She caresses his cheek tenderly. “Séan, my son, Mark told me your concern.” She smiles. “You remind me of my younger self. When I met your dad, I refused his overtures of courtship four times. And later on, I was ready to fight a war to protect him.“ His mother speaks fondly, her eyes shining with the memory. “A bond is powerful, Séan. It is incredible. We wouldn’t take that away from you.”

 

Jack holds back his tears, feeling emotional and grateful. He chokes and hugs his mother as hard as he can. “Thank you. I love him… I love him so much.”

 

“I know, honey.” He can feel her smile on his neck. “Now, go to bed. Take some rest.”

  
Jack does what he’s told, the stairs creaking in the quietness of the house. Everyone is in their room, getting ready to sleep. He gets inside his bedroom, only taking off his shoes and socks to get in bed. He’s exhausted. The Irishman allows sleep to take him, and without thinking, he seeks for Mark. Lying with his back against the wall, he can feel Mark’s presence next to him, keeping him warm. Jack sighs, content.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jack wakes up to the sound of laughter. He smiles into his pillow, recognizing his nieces’ scent. The house is full of life, everyone is already awake and doing their thing. The Irishman stands up and messes with his hair, getting ready for the day. He showers and picks out nice clothes, long-sleeved red shirt that is light on his skin. Jack comes downstairs saying good morning to everyone and accepting the grooming from his family.

 

Maggie gives him a cup of coffee and he murmurs a thanks. She scratches his green hair and he closes his eyes, appreciating the contact. “Our nieces and nephews are here, love,” she smiles.

 

“I heard ‘em! Can’t wait to hug those little bastards,” he chuckles.

 

She clears her throat. “So…” she begins. Jack sighs, taking a sip from his coffee and just letting it happen. Of course Margaret would sneak into his life. “How is your personal Derek Hale going?”

 

“Mags, no.”

 

“Mags, yes.”

 

Jack holds in a smile, keeping his expression blank, but he knows she scents his true feelings. Since they were kids, they would always tease each other, so he shakes his head and goes with her flow. “What about him?”

 

“Is he coming today?” She beams. “Please, say yes! I have several questions.”

 

He grimaces. “Don’t ask him several questions. You’ll scare the shit out of him.”

 

“Rude!” She huffs, but they laugh softly. “Seriously, though… We are still getting used to the news. You know I’ll always get your back. I like the wolfie. Just be patient with dad, okay?”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Mags,” he smiles, and wonders if he should go to Mark. Would he want to visit again, even though there are more of them now? He did mention the children, though. Maybe he wants to. Maybe not.

 

He stares at the Bachelor Button flowers for a while, the sun casting warm light over them. Jack decides to go to him, see what can happen. He convinces himself it won’t hurt to try. The green-haired man finishes his coffee and tells his sister he’ll be back soon. Going outside, the sun kissing his skin just like the flowers is delightful. Jack focuses his hearing on Mark’s heartbeat and realizes he is awake. Jack doesn’t question himself whether he should knock, he immediately turns the knob. The door is open to him.

 

“Mark?” He calls out after closing the door. The presence of the alpha is back and Jack sighs in relief, finding Mark’s essence again.

 

“I’m upstairs,” Mark answers quietly.

 

Jack frowns at his lack of tone, but walks to the bedroom. The smell of sex is no longer present in the room, Mark must have let the air flow. He is sitting in bed, back resting against the bedframe. It looks like he’s been running his fingers several times through his red hair and Jack suspects it’s a stress mannerism. It also looks like he’s been chewing on his lips for quite a while.

 

“Hey,” Jack says while walking towards the bed.

 

“Hi.” Mark smiles but it feels wrong.

 

The green-haired man sits in front of his mate, knitting his eyebrows. Jack wants to touch his skin, sooth his pain away. Jack closes his hands over his thighs, keeping himself still. “What’s wrong?”

 

He thinks he hears Mark whine but he’s not sure. The noise is too delicate even to his ears. “What happens now?”

 

“What?”

 

Mark shifts in bed uncomfortably. “I’ve been thinking…” the wolf continues with his deep voice. “Our deal is over. You know me and I know you. I’m not a treat to your family. And they’re back now… They’re lovely, don’t get me wrong.” It looks like he’s in physical pain putting his thoughts into words, and Jack’s heart clenches in worry. “But what now, Jack? You’re going back to them, aren’t you? We’re mated but it doesn’t mean you can’t break our bond and I don’t want to force you to stay even though it hurts me to the point I can’t breath and-” He sucks for air, choking a bit and Jack grimaces.

 

“Mark, slow down!” Jack moves closer to him and holds Mark by his face, his hands caressing his cheeks. “Jesus, you’re scaring me… Are you even hearing yourself?” The wolf leans into the touch, a low howling coming through his mouth. He holds Jack’s wrists, caressing and spreading their scents.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I can’t… I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose another pack, another loved one. I don’t know. But I also don’t want to trap you with me. My wolf is growling in pain, I’m trying to contain it…”

 

“Shh…” Jack shushes him, resting their foreheads together. It brings tears to his eyes seeing his mate is in pain, but he needs to be strong. He didn’t know how much Mark would feel regarding a pack, a warren. Jack caresses his hair, rubbing his cheek against Mark’s, to calm him down. After some grooming, Mark’s shoulders seem to relax finally and he sighs. “Mark… my stupid wolf…”

 

The red-haired man bumps his nose on Jack’s cheek at the silly nickname, but he waits for the reply. “Remember when I said that I wouldn’t be easy to be around?” Jack asks. Mark nods. “That’s because you’re stuck with me.” They move so they can look in each other’s eyes, warm hazel like the sun. His heart beats fast and he swallows, thinking of what he’s about to say. “I-I want to stay… I… We could try that. I want this…”

 

“Are you sure is not the bond influencing your choice? Please, don’t give me hope and take it away… I don’t wan-”

 

“I’m sure, Mark.” He chokes out a small laugh. “You’re mine. I’m yours.”

 

Jack holds his chin to kiss him, taking what is his, and Mark groans between his teeth. Happiness and relief radiates from the wolf while they hold each other in their kiss. Jack bites and sucks on his bottom lip, wanting to prove how much he wants this. Jack wants to take all his doubts away and protect him.

 

They break the kiss, catching their breath, and Jack smiles. “Stop being so sour in the morning now, okay? Don’t you wanna see my nieces?”

 

Mark’s eyebrows go up. “Are they here already?”

 

“Yeah. I can’t wait to see Tina. I think she’ll like you a lot.”

 

“Would it be alright for me to go? Are you certain? I mean, Alice must be very protective over her kids and-”

 

“Mark.”

 

“Jack?”

 

“Shut up and let’s go, you stupid wolf.” He giggles and Mark huffs.

  


***

  


“BUNNY PILE!” Jack yells at the top of his lungs while he runs towards the children in the backyard. He throws himself on the grass and all five children fall on top of Jack with laughter. He groans with the weight but he can’t stop laughing. “HELP! I’M DYING! SOMEONE SAVE ME!” he dramatically screams to entertain the kids.

 

“You’re trapped now, Uncle Jack!” Gregg says in victory, his ginger hair shining in the sun.

 

“Buuunny piiiile!” Tina sings next to Jack. Robert, Josie and Albert are giggling and they all start tickling each other.

 

Through the messy pile, they can hear Mark’s chuckle. He’s a little distant, sitting on the grass where there is a shadow. Margaret is cooking inside with Alice and her husband is watching all of them from the porch while having a beer with Malcolm. Alice’s husband was very calm about Mark’s situation and he even offered the wolf a beer at some point, which the latter politely refused. Still, Jack can sense Mark’s trying to not scare the children and stay away. Especially because Malcolm keeps sending looks at him.

 

Jack sighs. “Alright, you beasts! Off we go!” They all untangle themselves. Robert and Albert decide to play pirate and Josie squeals in excitement, wanting to be a mermaid. Jack stays with Tina, fixing her red bow on her head. She has beautiful, curly, brown hair, exactly like Alice’s. Gregg and Albert definitely got the ginger from their dad.

 

“Uncle Jack?” Tina’s cute voice brings him back to reality.

 

“Yes?”

 

She moves to whisper in his ear, even though Alice told her many times that it is bad to do that in public. Jack loves it, though. “Can we surprise Uncle Mark with a flower crown?”

 

Jack’s heart flutters and he thinks he’ll die overwhelmed with love. Tina called him Uncle Mark. By jesus, she’ll be the death of him. His smile is so big, it hurts his cheeks. “Y-Yes, Tina.” He guides her to the small garden they have and she makes sure they get the prettiest flowers for the wolf. Jack does the hard work, which is actually making the crown. He’s not complaining.  

 

Once it’s done, Tina shushes him and hides the flowers behind her tiny frame. Jack tells her to go and he watches closely when she walks towards Mark. He covers his mouth to hold in his laughter. Tina taps on the werewolf’s shoulder, calling his attention. Mark turns to face her with wide eyes, as if not expecting her.

 

“Hi!” Tina smiles.

 

“H-Hello.” Mark replies.

 

She swings her body left and right in a playful manner. “Uncle Jack said you are his other half! Is that true?”

 

The tanned man blushes and Jack snorts from the other side, happy to have good hearing. “Uh, I suppose. Yes.”

 

“So you are my Uncle too!” She jumps happily, her yellow dress following the movement. “Here, we made this for you, Uncle Mark!” Then, she finally takes her hands from behind her back and shows the flower crown to him. Mark gasps and his smile is the most beautiful thing Jack has ever seen. He watches his mate thank his niece, putting the crown over his head and asking how it looks. “Preeettyy sick!” She does a thumbs up that makes Jack laugh too hard.

 

He walks towards them, sitting right next to Mark. “I taught her that move.”

 

“How dare you…” Mark chuckles and the crown shifts slightly.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Jack thinks out loud. Mark looks at him with warm eyes and Tina agrees with Jack, squealing again.

 

She surprises Mark by sitting on his lap, taking his hands to wrap her body until she’s happy with the arrangement. “I like you, Uncle Mark. You smell nice.”

 

“Well, I like you too. Thank you, Tina. You are lovely.” Mark hugs her. Jack stares at them with a smile, thinking he can live with that for the rest of his life.

  
He definitely can live with that.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the next chapter will be the last, guys! i dont want this to end, but i think it'll happen soon, letting u know ♥ Tina is 5 years old, Albert is 10, Robbie is 8, Josie and Gregg have 6 years old. Tina, Gregg and Albert are Alice's kids and Robert and Josie are Malcolm's!


	7. Chapter 7

Jack sighs lazily, stirring himself awake, listening to Mark’s breathing next to him. The Irishman has his belly resting down, face buried in the pillow, one leg and arm sticking out of the covers. After a couple of weeks, the rabbit found out the wolf has the habit of taking the covers all to himself, leaving Jack exposed to the cold almost every night. At first, he’d groan and pull them back until his mate would untangle himself from the fabric, snoring heavily. Lately, Jack stopped protesting and dealt with it. Apparently, that was his life now.

 

He can tell Mark is awake by the pace of his heartbeat, but he hasn’t moved yet. Jack groans, flipping slowly so he’s lying on his back, stretching his arms and popping his bones. The rabbit rubs his eyes and yawns, then look to his left side. Mark is staring at him with sleepy eyes, half-moons shining at Jack. He blinks back. Jack’s heart still flutters in the morning with the sight of Mark. It’s amazing how much of an impact the wolf has on him.

 

“Mornin’,” Jack murmurs and Mark smiles quickly.

 

“Morning, love.”

 

Mark moves closer, wrapping Jack’s waist with his warm hand and resting their foreheads together. Mark loves that. It makes his wolf happy when they touch like that. Jack hums, sensing his boyfriend’s aura. “What’s on your mind? I can almost hear your brain trying to work.”

 

“Real funny,” Mark rolls his eyes but doesn’t continue, so Jack gives him a look that makes the red-haired man look down and chew his lips. “Just… thinking about stuff.”

 

“Uh-uh,” Jack sighs and caresses his lover’s hair, adoring the fading color and the black roots. “May I know about this stuff you think about so much?”

 

“When I’m ready?” Mark squints his eyes and the Irishman nods. If it’s something that important that Mark will leave it for when he’s sure, of course Jack can wait. “Thanks, bunny.” He pecks Jack’s lips and the latter huffs at the nickname.

 

“You’re making breakfast, though.”

 

“What? But today is your turn!” Mark whines.

 

The green-haired man turns around so he can put his feet off the bed and get up, stretching his back again. “Nope. Called it. Plus, yesterday we all made breakfast with Tina. Doesn’t count.” He laughs when Mark groans, throwing a pillow over his head.

  


***

  


It’s a Saturday, a night for Jack’s family to “hunt” with. Everyone is in their animal form and Mark is the one that leads them after parking the car so he can run and hunt safely deep into the forest. The wolf said this was common between his pack, a way to intensify the bond. Jack’s sisters suggested that they should keep him company, since Mark didn’t have anyone to hunt with anymore. It was a way for them to understand his wolf better and they wanted to help.

 

It is the third Saturday and Jack still finds himself smiling at the memory of Mark crying of happiness. He was so excited on the first night, his tail wouldn’t stop wiggling. Usually, it ends with the wolf running and pretending to catch deer and birds while the rabbits race each other, seeking vegetables or flowers.

 

However, in this moment, Jack’s ears flicker left and right and his nose twitches, seeking for the new scent in the air. Mark’s fur is raised and he’s growling softly. They all stop to look around and his mother is quickly beside him. They gather themselves in a circle and Mark paces with heavy paws. There is a new predator nearby and Jack can’t help but growl as loud as he can, his brothers joining him.

 

The black wolf has to bark towards the darkness, a way to call out the new creature. It takes a moment, but then a bright orange fox steps out and they all get closer, Jack growling and Mark snarling at the predator. It is a fast animal that keeps glancing at the wolf and the warren, showing his teeth. Everything about Mark right now is screaming “ _Mine!”_ but the fox seems to snarl and mock the wolf.

 

Jack and his family can’t quite understand due to their different nature, but the two predators seem to be having a heated discussion with loud growls and movements. Mark’s graceful muscles dance with each step the fox tries to give, standing in front of the warren to protect them. Jack wants to kick the fox in the face, but his mother bites his ear to keep him still. The Irishman can sense fear oozing from his family and it’s not directed at Mark.

 

Mark is trying to make the fox go away without causing harm and, at first, it works. But the fox tricks them and runs to the side, biting Mark’s left paw and running towards the rabbits. Jack is full of rage and he kicks the fox right in the side so it won’t come near his family. The fox seems to laugh, raising its claws to hit Jack but the alpha comes back before anything happens. Mark catches the fox in his mouth, shaking fiercely, growling and showing his red eyes full of fire. The fox bites and cuts Mark in a few places, screaming until it’s free, bouncing on top of Mark. The unwelcome predator is fast but Mark compensates what he doesn’t have with strength.

 

It takes a heavy swipe to bring down the fox and the wolf’s mouth wraps itself around the animal’s throat, making it scream in pain. Jack’s heart is beating so fast, scared for his lover and family. He’s watching everything happen in panic and Mark doesn’t seem to let go of the animal. Jack wants to scream for him to stop, so he sends a wave through their bond.

 

_Don’t do it!_

 

He doesn’t know what will happen if Mark kills someone or something in front of his family. That’d be too much. Too far. It’d go against everything they said. Mark’s red eyes find Jack’s wide blues one and he releases the fox, watching it limp away from them. Mark howls and paces back and forth, still feeling the adrenaline. Jack’s family finally moves to try to calm down the alpha. Jack sighs in relief, realizing his family is not scared of Mark.

 

They all shift back, quickly gathering their clothes and getting dressed. The ride back home is tense. Mark is fuming with rage, his nails growing into claws and burying into the steering wheel. Jack is quiet, watching some of the fresh cuts on Mark’s face heal by themselves. His mother tries to sooth Mark through her scent, but it doesn’t seem enough. When he parks the car, they go inside the warren’s house. Mark closes and opens his hands several times. Jack hugs him, rubbing his back and whispering words to calm his wolf.

 

“I’m sorry,” the tanned man groans into Jack’s neck but the words are directed to everyone in the room. “I’m so fucking sorry. It’s my fault.”

 

“Shh, it’s not your fault. Everyone is fine, right?” He looks around to see his family nod. Mark smells of grass, dirt and blood. Jack grimaces. There isn’t any deep cut, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling protective.

 

“I’m just glad the kids weren’t there…” Mark whispers and Jack can tell he wants to cry.

 

“Mark,” his father speaks and they all turn to look at him. It’s rare to see his father talk to Mark directly, so everyone is slightly surprised. “I saw you protect us fiercely and it proves that you really mean well. You have a big heart and I’m glad my son has yours. I couldn’t be more proud of you, boy. I hope you know that means you’re family now.”

 

Jack chokes, tears falling out of sudden happiness and relief. His sisters and brothers smile and nod. Mark’s wide eyes have unshed tears in them and Jack nuzzles him in the neck. They all come to hug the wolf, forming another pile that makes the green-haired man chuckle between his tears. Mark murmurs he will never let this happen again, that he’ll protect them as long as they need.

 

Saturday night hunts are a new tradition in the family after that.

  


***

  


“Jack?”

 

“...”

 

“Jack.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Are you awake?”

 

“Mm…”

 

“Remember that stuff I was thinking about?”

 

Jack opens one eye in the middle of the night, finding his mate wide awake next to him. He sighs, nose buried in the pillow. “Wat ‘bout it?”

 

“I want to talk about it.”

 

“‘S three in the mornin’...”

 

“I… Iwantyoutofingerme.”

 

“What?!” Jack’s head goes up so fast, his neck hurts. He winces. “What?”

 

Mark blushes. “Don’t make me say it again.”

 

“You bet I will. You caught my attention now.” He sees his lover sigh.

 

“I want you to finger me…”

 

Jack’s mouth is ajar and it’s quiet for a few seconds before his voice breaks the silence. “O-Okay? I mean… Are you sure? We never…”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’ve always been the one to…”

 

“I know.”

 

Jack scratches the back of his hair, pulling his elbows up so he can see Mark better. They’re whispering like it’s a secret. “I’m n-not against it and I won’t lie that it didn’t cross m-my mind, but… May I ask why, Mark?”

 

The wolf is serious now, his hazel eyes intense even in the dark. He swallows, getting closer to Jack. “You would be an alpha,” he whispers. “If you were a wolf, I mean. You’re an alpha to me. I… I wanted to share the same feeling… I just didn’t know how to bring this up, there was never a proper time to say it.”

 

Jack beams when he says they are both alphas and he can’t help but chuckle softly at his wolf. “You couldn’t just find a way to say _Fuck me_ , is that it?” He laughs more when Mark snaps at him. They stare for a while, Jack hums and caresses Mark’s hair. “Okay…” He whispers, moving so he’s on top and straddling Mark by the waist. “You’ve been a good boy, after all…”

 

“Don’t get kinky.” Mark smiles.

 

“Don’t you know me?” Jack grins, letting their lips brush. “You like it.”

 

He kisses Mark before he gets to answer him. It’s soft at first, both of them letting sleep fade away and tasting their lips. Jack has one hand on Mark’s waist and the other on his neck, feeling his pulse increasing with each kiss. Jack tilts his head to deepen the kiss and let his tongue slide, making his lover moan. They stay like that for a while, teasing and rutting their cocks together until they are hard enough. Jack pants after breaking the kiss, and holds Mark’s waist so they can stop moving. He toys with the wolf’s sweatpants, pushing down the hem every now and then.

 

He moans when he removes the sweatpants. “Fuck, I didn’t know you were going full commando...” Mark laughs at Jack. “I hate you.”

 

“You love me.”

 

Jack sighs, pecking Mark’s lips. “I do.”

 

The green-haired man opens the drawer of their nightstand and gets the bottle of lube, opening the cap and spreading his fingers in it. He looks down at his mate, seeing his cheeks are red and he’s oddly shy. Jack takes Mark’s hand to rest over his own chest and then kisses his knuckles, brushing his lips.

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop. I will do whatever you want, okay?” Mark nods and Jack spreads Mark’s legs open.

 

The Irishman sits straight, caressing the wolf’s inner thighs and moving his hand down to his entrance. He tells Mark how it will feel at first, wanting him to feel calm about it. He bends down to kiss the tanned man, distracting him while touching his asshole. Mark gasps into his mouth, tensing a bit when Jack inserts one finger. Coaxing his way in, Jack kisses Mark’s neck while making in and out movements with his finger. A few minutes go by when Jack inserts another one, stretching Mark’s hole.

 

Jack watches his lover’s face change and he smiles when Mark moans. He bends his fingers, going deeper and making circular movements, until Mark begins to respond with his body. The wolf’s breathing becomes more desperate and fast when Jack hits his prostate, his muscles tensing with pleasure.

 

“Oh god!” He gasps when Jack adds three fingers, going as fast as he can. “Oh, oh!”

 

“Good boy… Look at you…” Jack whispers into his ear, feeling out of breath himself and his hard cock rubs on Mark’s inner thigh. He moans at the sight of his wolf with closed eyes, fucking himself onto Jack’s fingers.

 

“J-Jack…” Mark pants and holds Jack’s wrist. “Stop, god. I want you inside me.”

 

The rabbit groans, removing his fingers. “Are you s-”

 

“Jack.” Mark holds him by the cheeks and they exchange a look that says everything. Of course. Of course he’s sure. They are mates. They trust each other. It’ll be fine. Jack kisses him hard.

 

He quickly removes his own pants and boxers, throwing them somewhere in the room. Jack rolls Mark’s shirt to get rid of it, just like his, so they are fully naked. The Irishman pumps his own member and spreads lube on it. Mark’s pupils are so wide, it looks like his eyes are black. It takes every single fiber of his being to go slow when his cock slides inside Mark. They groan when they breathe, both feeling overwhelmed with the sensation.

 

Mark pushes his legs up and locks them on Jack’s waist and that makes him slide further. “Ah, fuck!” Jack swears.

 

He thrusts, adjusting himself to be comfortable and to not hurt his mate. Mark is pulling him closer, like it’s physically possible for it to happen. They’re chest-to-chest, breathing the same air and hearing their skin smacking against each other. Jack begins to sweat, his elbows supporting him. Their hair is a mess and Mark doesn’t stop moaning, his mouth hanging open while Jack sucks marks into his neck. The bed moves with them, creaking in the night and Jack lets out a breathless laugh, hoping they don’t break it. The wolf holds Jack’s asscheeks, pressing down and screaming for him to go faster.

 

Jack’s heart clenches, feeling a warm twist below his stomach grow with each thrust. He’s so close, so close. Mark’s leaking precum, so Jack starts touching his member, adding pressure. “Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck…” Mark curses and digs his nails on Jack’s asscheeks, convulsing when his orgasm hits him. His toes curl and his back arches, mouth open in a silent scream while he spills onto their stomachs.

 

Jack grunts and his pace becomes erratic, feeling the inside of Mark’s walls convulse with pleasure. It takes just a few more thrusts for Jack to come. He shouts and throws his head back, filling him up and moaning Mark’s name. The wolf scratches Jack’s back, sending shivers down his spine. They catch their breaths, resting their foreheads together like they always do. Jack doesn’t remove himself from Mark. He wants to enjoy every moment of this.

 

Mark lets his legs fall, sighing and looking up at Jack. “I fucking love you…”

 

Jack laughs, still catching air. “I love you too.”

 

“I should’ve said something sooner…”

 

“You should have. But it was worth waking me up at three in the morning...” Jack hums happily and gives him a chaste kiss. It’s a sweet lazy kiss that makes Jack’s heart flutter. Mark wraps his arms over Jack’s shoulders, keeping him there.

 

Safe and sound.

  
  
  


* * *

  


 

EPILOGUE

 

Two years later

  


Jack takes a few steps back to see the room. He just finished painting the last wall a soft teal color and he smiles, happy with the result. A wooden crib is placed in the middle of what used to be the guest room. There’s a couple of toys and blankets inside. He can hear Mark’s footsteps approaching the door, so he turns to look at the beautiful sight when his mate steps inside the room. He’s holding Laura with both arms, her tiny head resting on Mark’s shoulder while sucking on her pacifier. She wiggles her arms when she sees Jack and he smiles, walking towards them.

 

“Hey there,” he says fondly while kissing her head, caressing her thin black hair. Then, he kisses his mate, caressing his now black hair. He dyed to its original color a couple of months ago, before they got Laura.

 

“Hi.” Mark smiles. “I see that you’re done with the painting! It looks so cool! Doesn’t it, baby?” He talks to Laura, as if a five-month baby would answer back. Still, it’s adorable.

 

“Yeah, it’d have been much faster if _someone_ was helping though.”

 

“Hey! Do we have a babysitter? No, I don’t think so.”

 

Laura makes a noise and Mark catches the pacifier when it falls from her mouth. She’s still wiggling her arms, trying to reach Jack, so Mark gives her to him. The Irishman pretends to eat her belly, making funny noises to make Laura laugh. They leave the room soon after, not wanting the smell of paint around her too much.

 

It’s been a month since they officially adopted her, and Jack is already super protective, just like a father. Both of them, really. The whole process took longer than they expected, so much searching and paperwork. Neither of them can give birth, but the addition of another family member was discussed a year ago and Jack wanted it to be a baby wolf. He wanted Mark to be happy with him, to start a real pack.

 

So they had gone for a trip to a different city just to seek out adoption agencies, making sure it was safe and that it involved shapeshifters like them. They even contacted the biological mother who was extremely kind. A lot of paperwork and headaches later, here they are.

 

Laura Edward Mcloughlin.

 

Mark takes care of her while Jack showers, getting rid of the paint on his body. He picks up a handbag that contains everything Laura could need and also a small basket appropriated for her, so she can lie down while they are in the backyard. After checking that they have everything, they open the door to cross the street and go to Jack’s family’s house.

 

It’s a Sunday, which means Family Lunch time. They all greet each other, everyone happy to see Laura. Margaret squeals and pinches her rosy cheeks. Gregg, Tina, Albert, Josie and Robert are all running in circles, happy to meet their new friend. It’s the first time the kids are seeing her.

 

“Alright, alright. Everyone, calm down,” the Irishman laughs.

 

It’s all very domestic. Mark hugs Jack’s sisters and waves at his brothers, before going to the kitchen to talk to his mother. Jack places the bags and toys on the couch and opens the sliding glass door that leads to the backyard. The sun kisses his skin and Jack, once again, welcomes it.

 

“Mark, c’mere,” he calls out for his mate.

 

Jack finds the perfect spot to place the basket on the grass. It has good shade due to the trees and plants they have, so it won’t hurt their child. The wolf comes to sit next to him on the grass, already with a glass of juice in one hand. He takes Laura and places her in the basket. She happily giggles and squeals when the kids come closer.

 

“Woah, Uncle Jack! She’s so cuuuute!” Tina says.

 

“When will she turn, Uncle Mark?” Gregg asks in true wonder, sitting on his lap. Jack smiles with the memory of Gregg howling with the brunet during full moons, trying to be a wolf as well.

 

“Well, wolves turn for the first time when they hit one year old. I turned when I was eight months, though,” he calmly replies.

 

“That’s because he doesn’t have patience,” Jack snorts.

 

“Hey!”

 

The kids laugh with Jack and Albert hums, thinking. “Maybe if we scent her often and show her how to, she can do it faster?”

 

“Sure, but there’s no rush, Albbie. We all have our time, right? I only saw your bunny form when you were two years old,” Jack reminds him. Laura watches them with wide amber eyes and Jack caresses her silky hair. She’s making everyone fall in love with her without saying a single word and Jack proudly smiles.

 

They have a good afternoon, chatting and interacting with each other. His mother takes care of Laura when they watch movies and it’s all very peaceful. When they get back home, his other home, Jack sighs in relief. Everything was and is wonderful, but he still appreciates the quietness of their home. Laura is asleep in Mark’s arms. They walk upstairs and her room is still a work in progress, so they lie down in their bed. Laura between them.

 

Jack holds her small face, smiling. She’s been such a good girl. She doesn’t make a fuss and sleeps well. Laura is a healthy baby. Mark whispers that he can’t wait for her to turn. He can’t wait for when they’re able to run together, the three of them. Mark rubs his forehead lightly against Laura’s, scenting her, before doing the same with Jack. They kiss, lacing their fingers together and resting over Laura’s heart. When sleep begins to take Jack, he agrees with his mate.

 

He can’t wait.

  
He can’t wait for what is yet to come.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for reading this, supporting so much and I appreciate every single comment. I'm absolutely in love with this story that started just because of that Obey video game, hah! Leave suggests and your thoughts about this, i'd love to hear them! I still feel very attached to this story, so idk, maybe in the future I might do something more. Mark would teach Laura how to walk as a puppy and I see Jack being such a mother hen. She would have wolf and bunny habits. Mark would blame Jack for her being vegetarian hehe. Anyways, thank you for staying with me! Love you all ♥
> 
> Ending song credits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y21Np8h8JVc  
> Full playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXse0e-EzkI&list=PL6XgzmiBk09EIYhYePH29MSjwRc6D4Hj-&index=1  
> Also on spotify under the url marvelsoo 
> 
> Storyboard in progress: https://pinterest.com/sparklepines/sink-your-claws-in-my-heart/  
> Find me at: strawberry-soo.tumblr.com


End file.
